Solo Voice
by YaoiNekoBoy
Summary: [Completed] Sora is a lead singer of a band, but he hasn't had the easiest childhood. Will he ever find true love? And when he does, can he survive? [Sora x Riku] [Leon x Yuffie]
1. The beginning of a new life

Disclaimer: I don't own, don't sue and everyone will be happy… hopefully…

Leo: Hello fellow KH fans!

Molokai: Howdy…

Leo: Yea here's another one of my fanfics, I have a habit of starting stuff and never finishing it, so don't expect much out of this one… seriously… alright so let's get underway!

**WARNING: This is a fanfic (Male x Male) pairings so if you don't like then get out and don't flame…It is also AU (alternate universe) if you don't like get out as well… well now that we've managed to lose about 90 of our audience let's continue…**

**Chapter One – The beginning of a new life**

Sora stood in the middle of the kitchen room, blood leaking down his right cheek where the cut on his face was. His head turned to the right, frozen from where his mother had hit him, normally this wouldn't leave a cut, but one of her rings on her fingers was broken and the jagged metal cut across his face.

That was all that it took

Sora looked back at his mother, gritting his teeth he stormed out of the room, ignoring the rampant shouts from his mother and the sounds of his stepfather's footsteps. He went into his bedroom, grabbed a bag, stuffed his best clothes into it and his guitar and headed for the front door.

He passed by his sister's room, which he found he sister with the door slightly open as she peered out at Sora, tears threatening to spill. Sora looked down at the ground, he didn't want his sister to suffer from this but he had to do what he must. He dropped his guitar case, went over to his sister and kissed her on the forehead, promising her that he did this out of love, not anger, as well as promising to write to her.

He recollected his stuff and headed towards the front door once more which was now blocked by the pleads from his mother not to go, but it was too late. She had driven him past the point of forgiveness and caring, now he was going to leave them and there was no stopping him.

Sora looked at his mother to step aside, but she would not obey. The brunette boy was getting even more frustrated to the point to which he threw his mother aside and exited the house and onto the street, leaving his childhood and his 'family'. Leaving behind all of his memories, the good and the bad, as well as the only person on whom depended upon him.

This left him a little guilty that he had left his sister when she needed him the most, but he couldn't stand to be in the same house as his parents anymore, he needed to take a stand and to be a man. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do from here, but he was confident that he could survive.

In his mind, being in that house was punishment enough, and to survive it means that he could survive anywhere… we at least that's what he thought.

Walking around the streets of the city was daunting, he saw plenty of people with big coats on, probably smuggling drugs for money. Others look like that they would love to end his life right now without hesitation. And the occasional people that looked like that they would have your way with you, before they ended your life.

Sora pulled his jacket closer for comfort and security, however it didn't provide much as he felt the eyes of the other people walking the streets watching him, ever watching him. The sky above him swirled as clouds covered the never-ending abyss of the space above him.

The sky, it seems, fitted the mood of the situation as the clouds opened and rain started to fall from the heavens, causing people to find shelter from the storm. Sora just kept walking, he didn't seem to care about the weather, he was in a foul mood and it couldn't get any worse.

Just like a bolt of lightning through his brain, Sora remembered that some of his friends promised to house him, whenever he needed. They all knew that Sora and his parents didn't really see eye-to-eye and they saw how much the brunette was suffering through this, so they offered him a haven.

He headed down the street of one of his closest mates and found his house, knocking on the door repeatedly, waiting for a response. The mother of his friend arrived at the door and ushered Sora into the house and told him to wait as she got him a towel to dry him off with.

While he was waiting, another brunette boy came into the entranceway of his house, his hair extending down to his waist when it spiked out in different directions. His name was Leon, he went to the same high school as Sora did and he was looking at Sora, no emotion flashing through his face, or his eyes. (AN: I know Leon/Squall is a lot older than Sora in the game, but I needed a good person to use… you'll understand why…)

"So…" He began, getting Sora to look at him

"I'm not going back there, it's over." Was all Sora said, Leon nodded in approval, he was the first person that Sora trusted and looked to for advice and to keep his secrets to, he was always there and Sora thanked him a lot for it.

"I see you remembered it." Leon stated, nodding at the guitar case in Sora's left hand.

"I couldn't let those bastards get it, I had to take it." Sora said, frustration filled him as he reminisced about his parents.

Leon's mother came back with a pile of towels that she shoved in Sora's face. He thanked her for it as he began to dry off the water from his hair and arms, letting the warmth from Leon's house reached the now dry skin, warming the brunette. He then used the other towel, to attempt, to dry his clothes but all he could do was dry them to a point where they weren't dripping with water.

Leon led Sora to his room, where he laid some mattresses on the ground and grabbed some quilts and some pillows and laid them on the mattresses for Sora to sleep on. Sora nodded and hugged Leon, thanking him for all that he's helped him with over the years that they have known each other.

Sora pulled the covers over his body and laid his head against the pillows, soon to fall into a slumber.

**- The next day -**

Sora awoke due the light being emitted through a crack between the curtains in Leon's bedroom. He shifted in the makeshift bed, trying to fall back to sleep to no avail, he was up and now he couldn't get back to bed. He rose slowly from his bed and found Leon already awake, sitting at the edge of his bed staring at Sora.

"Hey Leon, what's up?" Sora said, being cheerful.

"Did you know that you cry in your sleep?" Leon said, getting straight to the point, seeing through Sora's façade, this in turn caused Sora to look away from Leon, trying to hide the truth that wanted to escape, "It's okay you can trust me."

"I… I've cried in my sleep for about four years, since my parents split up and moved from my old town, leaving my father and my friends behind." Sora said, still not making eye contact with Leon, who was studying Sora.

"You miss him… don't you? Not just your father but… him…" Leon asked still intently looking at Sora, waiting to see his reaction.

All Sora did was nod in response, no words were required, the look on his face and the eminent tears that were about to fall from his eyes told the picture. Leon felt guilty for bringing him up, but he just wanted to make sure that the other was okay and to what is causing him so much pain.

Both boys headed towards the kitchen room where they had breakfast, Sora had cereal, while Leon grabbed some toast. When they were preparing to go to school, Leon's mother insisted that they stayed home so Sora can recover from what happened the night before.

Leon had an idea from this, so he jumped onto the computer and started typing up emails to three other people, as fast as he can, both boys hoping that they can get to them before they headed off to school. Luckily for them the three other people replied all with positive results for the two.

It wasn't until eleven in the morning, before the two boys started to make their way out of the house and off to another of their friends house, where they met the three other people, Tidus, Yuffie and Cloud.

The five of them have been great friends for years, all of them sharing their secrets, all of them knowing exactly what the others were up to in their daily lives. They chatted for a while before they got settled down to business, Sora, pulling out his guitar from the case along with five sets of paper, one for each member and one special one for himself. He placed his guitar back into the case, considering that he didn't need it yet.

Everyone got into their positions, Yuffie, behind her drums, ready to countdown for the intro of the song, Tidus picking up his bass guitar and re-tuning it the way he likes, the same went for Cloud and Leon as they picked up their guitars and tuned them accordingly. Sora, however, did not have an instrument, but of course he didn't need one, and he became alert as Yuffie struck the two drumsticks for the countdown.

Then it became magical, Leon and Cloud, began the introduction of their guitars with precision to the guitar tabs in front of them, Tidus soon to follow with his bass, providing the background rhythm to the song. Sora closed his eyes as he heard the music surround the area, creating the scene for the song with only the music. Sora, re-opened his eyes as he began to sing:

(AN: My song, I made it… no copying it please… my song… for my band… back off!)

_I'm drowning in this world_

_Cause everyone passes me by_

_They can see that I'm suffering_

_But they won't lend me a hand_

_I can see you there smiling at me_

_Laughing at how I'm falling down again_

_You can see that I'm dying_

_But you still stand there, laughing at me_

_I'm living a lie_

_Nothing I say is worth your time_

_Nothing I say matters_

_Cause you ain't listening to me_

_I don't care if you think you know me_

_Cause I can't understand myself at times_

_Don't think you got me understood_

_When you can't even see that I'm eroding in time_

_Here you are again, looking on as I crawl_

_Struggling through my life_

_I can't see your face now as it's lost_

_In the forever passing crowd that walk on by_

Cloud stepped forward, with his guitar and played the solo of the song, his fingers moving along the frets while his other hand moved across the strings with the pick, creating the heightened feeling as he belted out the notes out of his guitar, before he sunk back into the natural rhythm of the song as Leo began to finish the song.

_I'm living a lie_

_Nothing I say is worth your time_

_Nothing I say matters_

_Cause you ain't listening to me_

_I'm living a lie_

_Nothing I say is worth your time_

_Nothing I say matters_

_Cause you ain't listening to me_

The song ended as Leon and Cloud finished up the ending guitar for the song, the practise went perfectly and everyone felt it.

"Wow." Was all that Tidus could muster.

"Definitely." Said Tidus' older brother Cloud (AN: I just took it on their hair colour, meh)

Sora didn't say anything, he was still lost in the song, the words, the words that he wrote due to his hatred for his parents, the beat that came with Yuffie, the rhythm that Tidus brought and the melody that Leon made from his experience in playing guitar, as well as Cloud's masterful playing all brought a sense of achievement and fulfilment in Sora, it was the happiest moment in his life.

Molokai: Nice going hikari, you summed up your current life in one chapter, well done

Leo: Thanx :P, I put a lot of effort into it, well except the running away part… that's hasn't happened…

Molokai: Yet…

Leo: Anyways, please review, I'd like to hear your comments… til next chapter bye!


	2. The beginning of a relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own, don't sue and I'll eat some cake…

Leo: I thought that I'd do the second chapter straight away so I don't get sidetracked so consider you guys lucky, I've never written two chapters in one day…

Molokai: Stand back…

Leo: Well enjoy!

**WARNING: This fanfic contains (Male x Male) relationships and its AU (alternate universe) so if you don't like, get out and don't flame… also Sora is way OOC, cause I wanted to change his look and attitude… don't hurt me…**

**(LAST CHAPTER)**

Sora didn't say anything, he was still lost in the song, the words, the words that he wrote due to his hatred for his parents, the beat that came with Yuffie, the rhythm that Tidus brought and the melody that Leon made from his experience in playing guitar, as well as Cloud's masterful playing all brought a sense of achievement and fulfilment in Sora, it was the happiest moment in his life.

**Chapter Two – The beginning of a relationship…**

(Three years later)

Sora was sitting in his apartment block with sheets of paper lining the floor around his bed, all of them occupy lyrics for the band's album. What had started off as writing songs for fun and performing it for kicks might turn into a profession, if Sora could create another five songs to accompany his earlier works.

The days of performing well-known band's works is over, as now they pursue their own achievements, with their own creations. They automatically placed 'Living a Lie' as their main song of the album. (AN: That was the song in the previous chapter) It was fitting, considering as they all experienced the feelings that Sora sung in the lyrics.

The said boy scratched his head in frustration as his mind raced, using cliché expressions, thought of perfect lines and tried to make one and one fit into a song. He gave up shortly after and headed to his laptop and went online to see the other members online, as well as an email.

He had a difficult choice, email, or friends… duh, the email of course.

He opened it and to his surprise it was from a person he had never met, he his head slightly to the side as he read the email. It seemed that the person found Sora on a story writing website, due to Sora's writing abilities, he also writes stories for fun, as well as lyrics.

The person over the email wanted to know what secrets await in the next chapter of his story that he was writing. Sora simply stated that he would have to wait like everyone else to see what happens in the up coming chapter of his story, which he was going to post, as soon as bothered to type up the next chapter (AN: That is so me)

Sora then went on to discuss the ideas that he had for his lyrics and how they should be played to his fellow band members. After a couple of minutes talking, Sora left a copy of the lyrics to Cloud and Leon to determine how they should play the song, which, in turn, would decide how Sora would sing it.

They all agreed on meeting at Leon's house for practise and see what needs to be changed from their songs and what should be implemented. Sora exited from the conversation, but left the internet on, just in case, and went back to his lyrics.

About ten minutes after he finished talking to his friends, he was distracted from his thoughts as he was notified about an incoming email, by the sound from his laptop. He went over to see who it was by and was surprised that it was the same person from before.

The email stated:

'Okay, I trust that it is as good as the last chapters, I love that you put Leo and Kurata together they do belong together… who do you see yourself as? And why?'

Sora was confused at such a question, but he replied anyway:

'I would consider myself as being Leo, I mean he isn't exceptionally strong, but he isn't completely weak… not to mention that he has someone like Kurata to depend on, that is so cool… what about you?'

He sent the email, and went back to his lyrics, only to be interrupted by another incoming email from the same person.

'I would think of myself as Kurata, because he seems to be the dominant one of the two, and because I would love to be able to protect someone like little Leo.'

Sora smiled at that response, the story that he was writing was about a boy named Leo who was coming to terms with himself and his life. He was on the brink of killing himself, because he thought no one cared and because he only true love Kurata couldn't love him because they were both boys. Kurata, in the later chapters, would eventually save Leo from dying and they fall in love with each other.

Sora loved those types of sappy love stories, especially , due to his bisexuality he loved reading both normal and love stories, but he mainly preferred the ones, because they interested him more than the normal ones.

'Okay cool.' Was all that Sora relied with, he was more interested in doing these lyrics, then talking to some stranger about his story, for whom he had never met.

As the weeks went by, Sora was nearing the completion of completing all the lyrics for the album, as well as practising with the band at least once a week to make sure that they play all of the songs for their album well. Sora was also gained a friendship with the person over email, such a friendship that they learnt each other's names, he was apparently named Riku.

They even sent pictures of each other to one another so they could see whom they were talking to. Sora learnt that Riku, was about a year older than himself, about 6 inches taller and had the most unique hair, silver and he was planning to dye the tips of the hair jet-black, to make it even more unique.

Sora himself changed as well, he went from his childish, red and blue outfits to his casual white and black. He only ever wore t-shirts and cargo pants and his trademark sneakers, never boots or normally shoes. He also changed his hair from his spiky cinnamon brown hair to red at the front and jet-black at the back, which was turned into a ponytail that slung over his shoulder. The only thing he kept was the crown necklace that he received from his father the day before he moved away from him.

Sora was humming at one of his favourite songs on his music playlist on his computer, when he heard the sound of an incoming email on his laptop, he smiled when it was Riku that sent it.

'So where do you live anyway? I know there is a time difference between us, but I just wanted a general knowledge…'

'I live in Hearts Valley, where are you from?' Was Sora's reply, luckily he didn't have to wait long as Riku's reply came just a minute or two later.

'Hearts Valley? Jeez, that's about three thousand miles away from where I live, Destiny City.'

Sora wasn't too surprised, Destiny City was one of the most known cities in the world, and it was the capital of one of the major countries in the world. While Hearts Valley, though a capital was miniscule to the other.

'I see what you mean, I mean 3000 miles over water and other countries from each other, well that's life for ya. Well I gotta get going, my band's practising again tonight, we're recording tomorrow, we gotta touch up on a couple of songs.'

With that, Sora closed down his laptop, grabbed the lyrics he had completed and his guitar case and headed out of his apartment. He met up with the other band members at Leon's apartment, the first time they've officially met in over 6 months due to hard individual practise.

He found out that Leon and Yuffie were boyfriend and girlfriend and they were sharing the house together. Sora felt happy that they found each other, which would make practise for the both of them a lot easier. He also found out that Tidus and Cloud also had girlfriends and they brought them along for the final practise before recording.

Even though Sora was happy for all of his band members for finding that special person in their lives, he kind of felt left out that he didn't have anyone like that. Leon saw this and pulled Sora aside from the rest of the group for a private talk.

"Sora, you okay?" Leon asked, concern on his voice about Sora's sadness.

"It's nothing forget about it." Sora said, placing a fake smile on his face.

"Don't give me that, what's wrong?" Leon said, getting frustrated at Sora's bad attempts to cover his pain.

"It's nothing okay, forget about it." Sora said, anger lingering at the end of every word, causing Leon to back off for the mean time. They both went back to the group, but not before Leon put a final word in.

"You should ask him, you never know what may happen." Leon said, winking at Sora, who was speechless and blushing at the comment.

The practise that evening went well, they all remembered the songs well and they all played brilliantly without much mistakes or errors by any of the members, even Cloud's and Tidus' girlfriends, Aerith and Yuna enjoyed the show. They all said their goodbye's as Cloud and Aerith went on Cloud's motorbike and Tidus and Yuna left in Tidus' white sports car that he earnt through his three years as the CEO of his father's business. Sora leapt into his Mazda RX-8 and left Leon's house, driving incredibly fast, even for himself. Which left Leon and Yuffie at their house.

"Poor Sora." Leon said as he saw him drive away.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked.

"No one knows how much pain that poor boy is in." Leon said as he went back inside, with Yuffie following in interest.

"What are you talking about?" The black-haired girl asked getting angry at Leon's exclusiveness nature.

"Alright, what I'm about to tell you cannot be let out you understand me, I'm sure he'd understand if I told you."

"Alright, go for it, I swear I won't tell a soul."

"About five years ago, two months before we knew him, Sora's parents split up and his mother dragged him away from his old hometown. That's pretty bad a person to begin with, but what they did not realise is that Sora had a crush on his best friend in his old town. When he moved away he was devastated to the point to where he cries every night thinking about how he never got to tell him his feelings for him.

"Tonight, considering we haven't seen each other in over six months, it came to a shock to Sora that everyone else in the band had girlfriends and in your case a boyfriend and it hurt Sora, because he has never been able to open himself properly to anyone else nor to express himself about his attractions to anyone because of that incident. And seeing us all have partners was basically adding insult to injury.

"But there is a little bit of hope, there is one person that Sora does openly talk to besides from us, and that person lives about 3000 miles away. Which is pretty bad, but there is something between them, it's just they are both too naïve to notice it…"

Yuffie was stunned, all this time she thought Sora was energetic and actually happy in his life, but to have this sort of thing told to her by Leon changed everything. Of course she knew that he was a bisexual, everyone in the band knew that, but a crush on your best friend, only to be separated before you could tell them is just heartbreaking.

"Why didn't he tell anyone else? Yuffie asked feeling guilty for not noticing.

"Because he didn't want anyone else to worry about his own problems, he even didn't want to tell me about it until he broke down crying one day at school and he told only me it." Leon said, looking down at the ground, remembering that day.

"So he's always been miserable, but he still managed to smile even when he miserable." Yuffie said, looking up at Leon, who nodded in agreement.

"Let's just hope his depression doesn't push him too far."

Leo: Well there we go, two chapters in one day… that's so cool

Molokai: Please review, we'd love to hear what you have to say…


	3. The beginning of the hardships

Disclaimer: Don't own KH… my fic though… mine… not yours so don't steal… but then again why steal my crappy fic…

Leo: I'd be back! Finally after being banned from the computer, to assignments, to laziness and writer's bloc I'm back!

Molokai: -kisses Leo- And we're together finally, now that's he's sixteen

Leo: -blushes- Well anywayz, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**WARNING: This fanfic contains (Male x Male) relationships and its AU (alternate universe) so if you don't like, get out and don't flame… and yea swearing in this chapter, cause Sora gets really pissed off…**

**Chapter Three – The beginning of the hardships…**

"Yea, well what the fuck have you been doing for the past month!" Sora screamed into his mobile phone. He had just completed the lyrics for their album and was planning the rehearsal with the rest of his band.

"I don't give two shits about your priorities, we made a fucking pact that the band comes first, after family and social issues, not just because you want a vacation!" Sora screamed once more, before ending the call and slamming the phone onto his table, breaking the screen of the phone.

Sora was really over his band members, they haven't even released an album and already they were getting on his nerves. The phone call was from Tidus, who was begging to take a break from rehearsals for a two-week holiday on the some tropical islands. Though he wasn't the only one pushing his buttons the wrong way. Him and Cloud just had a fight over the name of the band, on which everyone agreed on in the third band meeting, and now he was having second thoughts.

Sora's head felt like it was going to explode. He had organised all of the meetings, wrote all of the lyrics and even gave advice on how the songs should be played. He even got them hooked up to a record company who would be willing to label them, and yet he feels that no one is giving him the congratulations, besides from Leon and Yuffie, his best friends.

He collapsed onto his bed and covered his head with his hands as he yelled into them, muffling them slightly. He was already under a lot of pressure to give the band a great impression to a possible audience, and he was under pressure by his landlord for not giving the rent he needed, as well as the burden of two rejections from possible girlfriends, and a severe beating from a guy. Sora felt that it was all just too much.

He opened his laptop and found two messages waiting for him. One was a special promotional offer to win a 'fantastic prize'. 'Yea right' Sora said to himself as he deleted it, while smiling as he looked at whom the other was from. Riku.

Sora felt that his spirits had been lifted off of the floor and into the sky. He felt like that everytime he saw a message from Riku on the computer. Sora refused it to be love, because he didn't believe that you could fall in love with someone halfway across the world, and never really met them before. That stuff only happens in fairytales, and Sora was a person to believe that fairytale relationships happen to those extremely lucky people, mainly in fairytale stories about those kinds of relationships.

However, Sora couldn't deny the facts. He feels like Riku is the only person that makes him feel special whenever he thinks about him. He also is the only one that makes him feel happier about life, by a simple message of encouragement. And Sora knew that he couldn't live a day longer if Riku left him for good. Sora knew it was love, it had to be, but no one like him could ever feel something that. He was normally the person writing about people experiencing it, or talking to people who have gone through it. Sora shook his head, he had to clear his thoughts and actually read the message before any more visual pictures and thoughts come into his mind.

'So Sora, what's up? How's your band going?' Riku's message said. Sora snorted in slight amusement. Typical life, you try and forget certain things in your life and they just come right back the second you forget them, bloody ironic isn't it?

'Funny that you bring them up. Man they're annoying the fuck outta me, I can't take it anymore. I've done everything for them and yet they treat me like dirt, I got them the record deal, I used my money, my fucking money to get us where we are and yet I get no sign of gratitude, I should just quit now…' Sora typed in his reply and sent it to Riku before looking over his lyrics again.

Sora was looking over the band's possible album cover and looked at the design. It was a stunning design of Sora at the front of the cover, but with a twist. He was half submerged into the darkness of the background of the cover, with the rest of his band members faces outlined in the black background above where Sora was 'submerging'. Sora had to thank Tidus' girlfriend, Yuna, for that design. She was a brilliant painter and the design worked well with the band's name, 'Dark Souls', even though Cloud wanted something less 'evil', as he put it.

Sora then looked at the booklet on the inside of the album and quickly looked over the lyrics, which caught his eye, making him frown. He quickly brought up his lyrics on his laptop and his eyes narrowed as he searched for the lyrics he wanted. When he found them, he looked at his laptop screen and then at the booklet. He realised that the lyrics on his laptop was modified from the one in the booklet. Normally he would think of it as being an error on the producers' part, but not when an entire verse had been changed.

"That son of a bitch!" Sora yelled as he looked around the room for his phone for which he found on the floor, broken in several pieces. Sora swore even more under his breath and picked up the album book, his wallet and his keys and stormed out of his apartment and hopped into his car. Sora raced down the streets, really fast, but extremely skilled behind the wheel so he could turn and brake only when needed. Slowing down only when he knew when the police were nearby so he didn't get busted again for speeding.

Sora pulled up in front of Leon and Yuffie's house where he opened the door, grabbed the CD booklet and slammed his car down, not bothering about locking it, cause it was going to be a very short visit. Once at the front door, Sora took in a deep breath and slowly clenched and unclenched his fists before calmly knocking on the door.

To Sora's luck, Leon answered the door, who was unfortunate to meet the right fist of Sora colliding with his right cheek. Sora felt his blood boil and his senses go out of control as his anger began to flare up, and that went the same with Leon.

"Sora what the fuck was that about?" Leon yelled as he held his right cheek in his left palm, trying to dull the pain.

" 'What the fuck was that about?' Why not say that to yourself," Sora showed Leon the page of the modified lyrics, "What fucking right do you have to change my lyrics, MY FUCKING LYRICS!" Sora said throwing another punch, which was luckily stopped by Leon and his fast reflexes.

"Sora I…"

"Fuck you Leon! I told you that you consult me if you have a problem with the lyrics, just like I told Cloud and Tidus to approach me if they have any problems with the band. I've put all this effort in for you guys. I bore my sweat and my emotions onto those pages for this fucking band and yet you fucking change my lyrics without telling me!" Sora said screaming at Leon who was looking at Sora with as much intensity as Sora's yelling.

Just at that moment, Yuffie stepped into the room and saw Leon holding his right cheek with his left hand, and Sora's closed fist with his right. She also saw Sora's angered expression and Leon's icy cold glare back at the singer. Leon didn't even need to look behind him, he already knew that Yuffie was there.

"Yuffie, leave the room. This is between us two, you don't need to get involved." Leon said, still holding his glare at Sora, who in turn still held his.

"But, if it involves…" She tried to help the situation, only to be cut off by Leon

"I said leave Yuffie." Leon said, his voice rose slightly, he never raised his voice unless he meant business. Knowing this, Yuffie quietly left the room and Leon let go his Sora's, now unclosed, fist.

"Sora I'm sorry for what happened with the lyrics I…" Leon said coolly to Sora, only to have the enraged singer cut him off in a sea of hatred.

"Your sorry? That doesn't make the situation right Leon. You should know better than the rest of the band that the lyrics are my heart and soul, they are my lifeline into the band. When you change the lyrics, you change the emotions that I placed into them and that ruins what I envisioned Leon." Sora said, tears beginning to linger near the edge of his eyes, threatening to fall. Leon saw this and sighed, he was always the one who had to sort out Sora's problems.

"It's not just the lyrics is it?" Sora eyes widened as Leon stared at him, straight through his façade that Sora placed over his emotions and his true self. "It's more than that isn't?"

"Leon I can't take it. I've worked so hard on producing the lyrics, getting the record deal and getting everything for us set up and yet all I'm getting is betrayal from you guys. Cloud rung me up a couple of hours ago begging for the name of us to change, and then Tidus rang and said that he going on holiday for two weeks, which totally screws up what I fucking planned!" Sora said, crying, head hanging low as he clenched his fists. "Why is it that I'm trying so fucking hard to get everything ready for us, to allow us to be what we have always dreamed and then it gets shot down." Leon had to admit it, Sora was pouring his heart and soul into this band and yet it seems that he gets no credit for any of his efforts.

"I know you, Cloud, Tidus and Yuffie do your parts in the band and do it really well, but no offence I've put in all of the leg work for the starting and coordinating of the band and no one is here to help me. I'm stretching myself, bending myself backwards for this band and yet no one is there to support me through it." Sora said, kneeling on one knee as he clenched his fist and starts punching the ground in misery and anger. "Why won't anyone fucking help me Leon! Why?" Sora looked up into Leon, who looked down into Sora's teary and frustrated eyes.

Sora lowered his head down again and looked at the ground to see a puddle of blood lined pavement, forming around his hand where the cut was from the repeated punching was from. Sora looked at his right hand, specifically where the blood was coming from. He noticed that he cut his knuckles, and by the looks of the amount of blood that was trailing down his hand, he had done it pretty deep.

"Sora, why don't you come inside and get that cleaned up?" Leon said helping Sora to his feet and began to guide him into his house, only to be shoved away by Sora, not heavily but enough to loosen the grip he had on Sora's shoulders.

"Nah it's okay Leon, I should be getting home anyways. I'll stop off at the chemists and pick up some bandages." Sora said holding his fist in his other hand, applying pressure onto the wound to slow the bleeding.

"Okay then, take care Sora, and for god's sake fucking ask him alright. You ain't doing any favours fantasizing about him and then hurting yourself because you are under this much stress." Leon said as entered his house and slowly closed the door.

Sora headed back to his car, opened the driver's door and hoped into the leather seat of the car. He looked around his car for a means to help cover the hand for a short while so he could get to the chemist. When found a small cloth on which he cleaned the inside of his car with, he grabbed it and quickly tied it around the knuckles of his right hand and then started the engine.

Sora cringed as he gripped the wheel in his right hand and he got into gear with his left hand, as he took off from the front of the house. (AN: Remember I'm an Australian so we got right-hand driving instead of left okay.) He took the trip quiet slowly, loosing much of his steering capabilities due to his injured right hand. The trip to the chemist and back to his apartment took half and hour, when he normally could do it in half the time, but Sora wasn't too fussed, so long as he got back safely.

Sora walked up to his apartment, bandaging his right hand as he was doing so. Once he reached his door, he clipped the loose end of the material to the rest of the bandage and entered his apartment. He went to his laptop and looked at any new messages, and of course who had sent him a message but his overseas angel, Riku. Sora opened the message.

'Don't quit your dream Sora, they are what makes us strive in life. If you lose your dream you'll become nothing and I don't want that to happen to you, I would die if you lost all hope in life." Sora's eyes widened as he read the message. There was something about it that ticked in him, he was given new life in him. He couldn't give up on his dreams, he was doing it for himself and for his lover, Riku. But could he call Riku a lover?

'Well considering that we basically tell each other all, and Riku does seem to like to hug me over the messages and that. Maybe he just really cares about me, as a friends sake… dammit why does this have to be so hard? Should I tell him, or should I just go with friends? Fuck where's a coin when you need one?' Sora argued in his head, he was still really unsure whether to ask Riku if he loved him or not. 'Well you have one shot in life to do whatever you truly want, hell that's what got me into this band… screw the consequences, I'll take my chances."

'Thanks Riku, it seems that everytime you speak to me I get new life into me. I don't know whether to tell you or not, because I'm afraid of the consequences of this, but I will anyway. Riku… I love you, I love you because you have always been there, maybe not in person, but you have supported me ever since the first time I read your messages… and I want you to know that I will always love you.' Sora typed, he felt a small prick hit his heart with every word he wrote. He was putting his heart on the line and he couldn't help but cry once he sent the message, already fearing for the worst to come.

Sora's thoughts came back to the real world as he heard a sound come from his laptop, his heart skipped a beat as checked to see who it was from. He frowned as he saw another promotional offer from some website he had signed up to. 'Bloody typical, they have to send those things at the worst time possible' Sora muttered in his head, just as another message came up onto the screen, this one from Riku.

'Sora…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Molokai: You're leaving it there!

Leo: Yup I'm a bastard ain't I -pokes tongue out- I wanted a real cliffhanger for people to get excited for the next chapter.

Molokai: Well whatever makes you happy…

Leo: Yup, just like you…

Molokai: You know it -kisses- Leo

Leo: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll get the next one out in a fortnight, hopefully so cya til then

Molokai: Please review!


	4. The beginning of the addictions

Disclaimer: I own nothing involving KH, besides my game that I bought…and this fic… and my other fics… and my blow-up Riku doll… AH! I typed that!

Leo: I'm mainly focusing on this story, because it's the only fanfic that I have any ideas on what to write… MOLOKAI NOT WHILE I'M TYPING!

Molokai: -sighs as finishes styling Leo's hair- Look, if you want to meet a proper guy, instead of a spirit sent to protect you then let me finish your hair!

Leo: I know that I said last chapter that we're together, but Molokai reckons I need a proper bf so he's helping me, but making me look… what is it that you said.

Molokai: Absolutely smexy and cute at the same time.

Leo: Well as I'm being styled, I hope you like this chapter! I was listening to KH2 music while typing this, so yea… I'm getting set for the Australian release of KH2 in three months or so!

**WARNING: This fanfic contains (Male x Male) relationships and its AU (alternate universe) so if you don't like, get out and don't flame…**

**Chapter Four – The beginning of the addictions…**

It had been four days since Sora broke down in front of Leon's house, and the arguments he had with the rest of his band. Sora and his band now, stood in the studio, hearing the feedback that was recorded only a few minutes ago for their self-titled album. Leon sat beside the producer and mixers as he looked at the configuration that they set for the final song. Tidus and Cloud stood near the console as they listened to their parts to see if there was anything that needed to be changed. While Yuffie stood near the door and played with her drumsticks, twiddling them in her fingers as she tapped her foot with the bass drum.

Sora was extremely quiet as he closed his eyes and let the music flow through him, to see if it was exactly as he envisioned. He felt his lyrics hit his soul, right from where they were created from, Leon's lead guitaring that accompanied the lyrics to his heart. Cloud's rhythmic guitar, along with Tidus' bass and Yuffie's drumming brought the background, the actual soul of the music. When the song completed the producer, Cid as he was called, swivelled around in his chair to face the band.

"Well guys and gal, what do ya think? Pretty awesome tuning don't ya think?" Cid said, flicking under his nose as he said so.

"Unfortunately with the mixing, you threw the bass line out of sequence in the final verse." Sora said, his eyes opened to meet everyone else's eyes looking at him, some of them in disbelief.

"You mean we have to do it again?" Tidus said in annoyance.

"No, all Cid has to do is place your bass line back in sequence, that's all, it takes one rotation of the dial and it's right." Leon said, reaching over to the console, only to have his hand slapped away by Cid, who guarded his console from threats.

"No one touches the equipment, and for your information, that was perfect, the bass creates it's own rhythm in the final verse." Cid said, coolly looking Sora, who held his gaze at the older man.

Leon, Cloud and Yuffie dropped their head and sighed, Cid was going to get it now. No one ever told Sora how music should be, he knew the ins and outs of music, ever since his stepfather taught him to play guitar. Sora took a few steps forward and towered over Cid, who picked himself off the chair, to meet Sora eye to eye, still with a slight smirk on his face.

Sora looked at Cid, gave a small nod and walked to his equipment, picked them up and walked out of the studio. Leon frowned, Cloud raised his eyebrows, Yuffie dropped her drumsticks and Tidus' mouth hung open. Sora didn't defend the song's 'feeling' as he said called it, he backed down to the producer.

"Well I guess that means, that it's perfect then." Cid said chuckling to himself, sitting back down as he saved the song list and stored it away into his hard drive. "Expect the album to be in stores in three months time, I expect that you guys have a video production in two weeks, you might want to rest up for that, I hear the video is going to be a killer on ya, but it should be worth it."

On that, the rest of the band picked up their equipment, except for Yuffie, who used the studio's drum kit for the recording. They loaded their stuff into their respective cars, and were about to head off when they saw Sora standing by his car, cigarette in his mouth, occasionally puffing from it. The band walked over to him for some answers.

"Sora what the hell are you doing?" Cloud said as he watched Sora bring the cigarette to his mouth for another puff.

"I'm smoking Cloud, what else does it look like I'm doing?" Sora said, blowing out some of the smoke that was in his mouth, from the puff he took.

"Why did you walk out man? That's your song that you let get ruined. And since when have you smoked?" Tidus said, resting one hand on the bonnet of Sora's car.

"For one, get your hand off of my car. Two, I walked out because in life you have to let things go if you really want things in life, I let the song go, because the album and the tour was on the line if I opposed him, I knew that. Thirdly, I started smoking four days ago." Sora said taking another breath of the cigarette, releasing some of the smoke up into the air, away from the rest of the band members.

Leon looked at Yuffie with a concerned face, who looked back at him with a similar glance. Cloud and Tidus looked at each other with confusion as Sora took another breath of smoke into his mouth and exhaled it, coughing a bit from inhaling too much.

"Why are you letting yourself die like this? Why take up smoking when you already have too much for yourself to handle?" Tidus asked, rubbing Sora's back as he tried to stop the ongoing coughing from the singer.

"Using it as a de-stressor Sora?" Leon said looking at Sora double over in a fit of coughs, knowing that he would be alright.

"Kinda, it helps relax me yea, but it hurts when I have more than three a day." Sora said flicking some of the ash out onto the concrete.

"And what number is that one?" Cloud said, nodding at the cigarette in Sora's hand.

"This one is number eleven in my life, the fifth one this night." Sora said, in between coughs.

Leon dropped his head and slapped it out of Sora's hand and before anyone else could react he dropped Sora to the ground. Leon had successfully pinned Sora underneath him and was currently giving his singer the most evil glare that he could give.

"What the fuck is going through your head Sora?" Leon said, grabbing Sora's collar of his shirt and lifting him off of the ground. "What the fuck are you trying to do to yourself?"

"I'm trying to relieve myself of the fucking pain that I'm in because of the world, it being a totally pain in the arse right about now." Sora said, tilting his head to the side in another series of coughs, this time a bit of mucus and blood came out on to the ground, causing the rest of the band members to gasp.

"And you think smoking is going to help you Sora? Fucking look at yourself in the mirror dammit, you are killing yourself." Leon said, tears beginning to emerge on the edge of his eyes. "None of us want you dead Sora, you are important yo everyone of us and we are all hurting when we see you do this to yourself."

Sora pushed Leon up off of him as he got to his car and closed the door and wound down the window. Sora placed his keys in the ignition and started up the engine and placed his seatbelt on. The rest of the band just stood there, as Leon picked himself up off the ground and dusted some of the dirt off his clothes and watched Sora rev his car engine.

"Sora…" Yuffie said as she approached the window of the said person's car.

"Please, just give me time to think." Sora said as he flicked his cigarette out the window and drove off down the street.

Sora got to his apartment in a normal manner, nothing to crazy or excited about it. He placed the key into his apartment door, unlocked it and went inside and turned on the light. He sat at his table and flipped up his laptop, with the opened message still on it from when he got the news from Riku.

'Sora…

No offence Sora, I like you but I have a girlfriend named Kairi, she's nice and she a very cute girl. I'm sorry Sora, but I'm just not interested."

Sora remembered when he read that message four days ago, he grew so depressed, angered and violent that night…

Flashback 

'_I knew this would happen… it always happens to me' Sora thought to himself as the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks, he got rejected again. He slammed the laptop lid shut onto the base, turning off the screen of the laptop in the process as he paced around the room trying to clear his thought. Unfortunately Sora couldn't help feeling like the world was laughing at him, the whole world had turned his back on him and now he was alone again._

_Sora picked up his alarm clock, threw against the wall and the little black electronic device broke into several pieces. He picked up his guitar and was about to break it, when his mind screamed at him to reconsider his actions, causing his to drop the guitar, snapping one of the strings. Still in his fit of rage, Sora was on a destructive path around his apartment looking for things to destroy._

_The aftermath of tornado Sora totalled one alarm clock, three toothbrushes, the low E string of his guitar and his voice box from screaming too much. Now the late teenager was on his bed crying his eyes out from the desperation that hit him after the anger had subsided. Sora thought about the opportunity that he had and he saw it slip away with him, carrying his hope and his heart away from him._

_Sora picked himself off of the bed and started to punch the ground in frustration, only have a knock on the door interrupt him from his anguish. He walked over to the door and swung it open quickly to see his neighbour Seifer (pretty sure that's how is name is spelt) standing at the door with a very cross look on his face._

"_For Christ sake Sora if you are gonna keep that up than you should do us all a favour and fucking do something to calm yourself down." Seipher said in a cool voice, brushing his hair back while keeping his icy glare at Sora._

"_For your information Seifer, I just got rejected, my band is annoying the fuck outta me, and if you aren't careful you are gonna be sent through that wall and down seven stories to the ground below." Sora said through gritted teeth._

"_Jeez, if you're that worked up over stuff like that you need a hobby." Seifer said, before he dug into his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Here you should start smoking, it'll help de-stress you."_

_Sora looked at Seifer, to the packet of cigarettes and back at Seifer again. He was unsure whether or not to take them, he knew the risk, but an escape from the misery he called a life was sounding too good to pass up._

"_But I'm underage you should know that." Seifer muffled a small laugh_

"_Ah naïve Sora, you are underage to buy them, not smoke them, legal age is sixteen." (It's true in Australia you can smoke at the age of sixteen, but can't buy until eighteen)_

"_Well if I do take them, and I do get addicted, how am I gonna get more than smart ass." Sora said lifting an eyebrow as he leant against his apartment doorframe._

"_I'll make you a deal I'll sell them to you at thirty bucks."_

"_Bastard, they only cost two thirds of that."_

"_Well, if I'm caught sell it to a minor then I'm in trouble, so this is liability."_

_Sora sighed as he grabbed the packet in Seifer's hand._

"_You got a deal."_

_End Flashback_

Sora was still only half way through his first free packet, the one that he took from Seifer that night. He needed to make his smokes last until his band gets underway, and then he'll be racking in the money, hopefully. This video for their hit was already going to cost them 80 of the first two shows of their tour, if they actually go on one.

This also all depends on whether Sora can keep it together, which is why he took the smokes in the first place. He was using them as a means to calm himself down, and so far it has worked, he didn't get angry at Cid, nor was he stressed nor did he really yell at Leon, even when the latter was yelling at him.

Though inside, Sora knew that he was hurting, the smokes were adding insult to these internal injuries and he needed to find a way to relieve himself of all of these pressures, without destroying his body at the same time. Until that time, Sora was going to take it easy, a smoke a day from now on, and relax. He had two weeks until the video starts shooting and he gets back into what he really wanted to do in the first place. Make a video, sell albums, make music and go on tour. He was nearly there, and then he had nothing to worry about.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ATTENTION ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS!

I'm deciding to hold a competition to anyone who is interested. The competition is to send in a drawing or sketch of anything related to my fanfic (so any of the characters, anything that you want to happen in my fanfic, anything!). If you are not the drawing type like me, then send a typed scene of what you want to happen in the future chapters of this fanfic.

All entries will be regarded and will be judged equally and fairly and they will be marked on three key points:

A mark out of ten for originality

A mark out of ten for description (written pieces)/artistic passion (drawings)

A mark out of five for the hell of it XD

So send all your ideas, drawings and that to my email, which is for your chance to win a choice of…

a)A plot twist

A lemon (which would mean an increase in the rating)

Any other things you want happening in a future chapter

So send your ideas in and you might have the opportunity to have your idea in my fanfic… can't wait for the entries!

Oh and one more thing, if you are interested in sending in your ideas, please review or send an email to me to give me a warning on when you'll submit your ideas, because the competition ends in two weeks or so… (may extend period for entrants)

GOOD LUCK!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Molokai: Wow you updated quicker then normal, and your holding a competition?

Leo: Well considering that I'm putting everything else on the backburner for this thing, including studying for my half yearly exams for school, I got a lot of time on my hands…

Molokai: Well I wonder if anyone will enter?

Leo: Hopefully, the competition is designed to increase reader participation, and also gives me an idea on what readers want to see…

Molokai: Fair enough…

Leo: Well as I'm still getting styled up, we're now on my outfit, I'll look at the possible entries and see ya'll later… R & R!


	5. The beginning of the light

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, and frankly, neither should Disney…

Molokai: Um, Leo isn't here, he's busy trying to undo what happened after the end of the fourth chapter when I was styling him…

Leo: - from a distance - YOU SPILT RED DYE OVER MY FAVOURITE WHITE SHIRT!

Molokai: Well, anywayz, I'm typing this chapter… and don't worry, I know where Leo left off, and I know what he was going to write for this chapter.

Leo: DAMMIT, I TOLD YOU MOLOKAI WASHING IT WOULDN'T WORK! NOW I HAVE A FKING PINK SHIRT!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Warning: Well, you've read this far, so I ain't typing it again, you know what to expect, yea, I should also have put drug usage (with the smoking) in the last warning though… it was a spontaneous idea that came to me so yea… oh and this chapter has alcoholic references…**

**Chapter 5 - The beginning of the light…**

Sora sat on the stage, and pulled out one of his cigarettes, only to have a hand hit him on the back of his head, making him drop the smoke that he was about to light. He turned around and gave the accused person a death glare, and saw Leon tower over him, fist clench for another attack.

"We had a deal, no smoking on set and only four a day." Leon said, taking Sora's pack of cigarettes away from him, making the singer very frustrated.

"Come on Leon, just one." Sora said, attempting to grab back his pack, only to have Leon push him away with ease.

"You already have had your four and that was by lunch, you wanted me to help you to stay at ease with your smoking and I accepted it, so you're listening to me whether you like it or not." Leon said, making Sora slump to the floor in defeat.

Leon smirked and sat down next to Sora, his feet easily touching the floor, while Sora's just limply hung off of the stage. Sora sighed as he looked around the set. Tidus and Cloud was chatting away with each other, actually Tidus was the one talking, Cloud was just re-tuning his guitar in an effort to get Tidus to go away, but with no luck. Yuffie was chatting away with Yuna and Aerith about their boyfriends and girl chat.

"PLACES EVERYONE!" A voice echoed throughout the set. The voice came from the director of the music video. He got onto his chair as he looked over the four camera monitors that he had in front of him, ready to evaluate the video's performance that was about to happen. Sora kicked up his feet and stood up, along with Leon, who picked up his guitar from a nearby stand, while Sora stood behind the microphone on the stage.

Cloud didn't even look up from his guitar, as he slung the strap over his shoulder, as he finished off tuning his guitar as he walked to the stage. Tidus grabbed his bass and went back to talking to Cloud, even though they were about to start. Yuffie gave her quick goodbyes to the other girls, grabbed her drum sticks and sat down behind the drum set on stage.

Sora closed his eyes as he brought up the image of the song that they were about to shoot. They got their first video done already, this one was for another song on their album that the producers thought was good, even if it was a cover of another band's work.

"Everyone ready?" The director shouted, and everyone nodded in response, "Okay then… ACTION!"

Leon, Cloud, Tidus and Yuffie began the intro to the song, Cloud again providing the rhythmic guitaring, Tidus with the bass and Yuffie with the drums. For the intro, Leon accompanied Cloud with the rhythm, as they closed onto the verse, Sora opened his eyes and slowly grabbed the mic and pulled it a little towards his mouth.

(AN: This song is Vanity Mirror by Redd Kross, I don't own, just using it for the fanfic…)

'I cannot see  
The nudist or the queens  
Of Satenteen

I cannot find  
Love is the trash to those  
That we leave behind

Cloud and Leon broke into a miniature solo as they prepared for the oncoming chorus to the song.

'Nobody knows exactly where we go  
I've got a fear  
I'm afraid of the vanity mirror  
I can't hide  
When I look I see inside  
I don't want to look to the vanity mirror  
Because I can't, I can't hide - hide

The director looked between the four camera monitors, for this first take all he wanted was the band to play like they would in front of an audience, for the second take, all he needed was Sora, but for now everything looked perfect.

'I'm in disgrace  
The remnants of the face  
You tried to erase  
You're looking fine

Except for the crack that almost  
Ruined your mind

Again Leon and Cloud picked up their pace, about to enter another chorus for the song.

'Nobody knows exactly where we go  
I've got a fear  
I'm afraid of the vanity mirror  
I can't hide  
When I look I see inside  
I don't want to look to the vanity mirror  
Because I can't, I can't hide - hide

What the director didn't expect was to see Cloud step forward to take the solo instead of Leon, all Leon did was keep playing the rhythm for the song, until the solo ended and they joined together again for the ending of the song, where Sora finished off the lyrics.

'Hide  
hide  
hide  
Vanity  
Vanity  
Vanity'

Leon and Cloud stepped back a little once the song finished, Sora stood where he was, but shook his hair a little trying to get some of the stray strands of his hair out of his eyes. All of the band was awaiting the orders of the director, whether he wanted to go over it again or whether he wanted to move onto the next part of the shoot. They all held their breath a little as he got off his chair and approach the stage, an emotionless expression on his face.

"Let me just say that was brilliant! I've heard that song before, but never that way, one question though, why did Cloud take the solo instead of you Leon?" The director asked, his face changing from one of a blank look to one of joy.

"Cause it was Cloud's idea to play the song and he knew the solo of it better than I could play it, so it was just instinct to let him play it." Leon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I have to say that was astounding, Cloud played that solo better than the original, and Sora I never pictured you to have that kinda voice." (AN: If you've heard the song you know what I'm talking about, if you haven't the lead singer of Redd Kross has a weird but good voice)

"Well it is pretty hard to do the voice, but then again we are putting our own twist to the song, I just sung it the way that I would want the song to sound like." Sora said, hanging off the mic with one hand as he talked to the director.

Since the satisfaction of the director meant that the band didn't have to do a second take, they retreated off of the stage and took their equipment off as well. Leaving Sora and about a dozen mirror on the stage with cameras surrounding the entire area. Some of the cameras had been placed above the mirrors, others in places around the set and some behind some glasses. All of the cameras and mirrors had lights on them, the lights would be turned on for two seconds giving Sora notification on what he should be looking at/or doing.

"Alright Sora, the idea of the video is to show that you aren't content about yourself and looking into these mirrors is like looking into who you really are. So if a light comes on beside a mirror, I want you to smash it, in what ever way you want to, that's the same with the camera behind the glass, break the glass only though." The director said, know looking over the same four monitors, though they were rigged to record at specific camera angles only. "Know when you hear the playback, I want to start singing to the way you sung it earlier, but pay attention to the lights as well.

Sora nodded as he took in all the information, looking at the opening camera, the playback echoed throughout the room, to make sure that Sora could hear it. The music played so loudly, that even when Sora sung, his voice was barely audible over the music.

The rest of the band watched on as Sora sung, the expression of his face was perfect, a hollowed angry look suited well to the song and once he hit the chorus, lights started to flash onto the mirrors and then the cracking and the shattering occurred, echoing around the stage floor. Sora kicked at some of the mirrors and punched others, he was giving it his all.

"35… 42…" Tidus began saying out loud, getting the attention of the other band members.

"Tidus what are you doing?" Cloud said, elbowing him in the side to get his attention.

"I'm counting the years of bad luck that Sora's gonna have. 49." Tidus said, counting as the seventh mirror cracked. The rest of the band began to snicker as they continued watching Sora continuing to break even more glass and mirrors.

On the final word, Sora looked down to a glass covered mirror on the ground, and stomped on it, finishing the song and, hopefully, the video shooting. The director jumped out of his chair and ran over to Sora and gave him a hard hand shake.

"Well done, you're in the music industry, give us three days, and your first song will be out for all the public to see, another two weeks and your second song will be another chart topper, just wait and see." Sora felt his heart sink, something about that hit hard in Sora and he knew why, but he kept quiet and pulled up another one of his trademark hollow smiles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the band's touring bus, everyone was stoked about the idea of them being on TV, especially for a song, it was a goal that the band wanted to achieve. Tidus pulled out some alcohol from the mini bar fridge in the back of the bus and handed Cloud and Leon a beer, while he got Yuffie, Yuna and Aerith a small bottle of Vodka Cruisers each (AN: Don't own the name of the drink…). While Sora sat there with no drink near him.

"Come on Sora, one small drink for celebration purposes." Tidus whined, the rest of the band pushing Sora to have at least one alcoholic drink with them.

"I told you guys I don't drink. I hate the taste of alcohol." Sora said, hands in the air trying to defend himself, but to no avail, Tidus pushed a bottle of vodka his way, similar to the girl's drinks but a bit more alcoholic than what the women were drinking.

"Come on Sora I know you like those, so don't give me that shit that you don't drink." Tidus said forcing Sora's hand around the bottle.

"We're not gonna let you get drunk, hell knowing you you'd stop yourself before you even got tipsy." Leon said, arm around Yuffie as he took a small swig of the beer in his hand. (AN: Yea that sounds like me at my sis' 18th b'day… I didn't let myself get drunk, I stopped when I wasn't beginning to walk straight XD)

Sora sighed, he knew he wasn't going to win against these guys, though what they said was true. Sora had really good self control with alcohol, it runs in the family. His mother could drink most alcohol and still wouldn't have a hangover in the morning, while his father never got drunk, if he did, that was because he drank about 6 ten percent alcoholic drinks in a matter of seconds, even then he could still talk properly.

Sora took a gulp at the drink and swallowed it like it was nothing, Tidus knew what type of drinks that Sora liked, and hell the band knew that he was more of a girly drinker than the rest of them, including Yuffie. Sora went for the more flavoursome drinks, the ones were the flavouring covered up most of the alcoholic aftertaste, so that mainly involved vodka drinks.

Through the course of the night, Leon had three beers, him being the designated driver considering that he was the only one that could actually drive the bus. Cloud was a little drunk from his six beers, while Tidus was passed out after the first three hours with his unbelievable record of a dozen beers for the three hours. Yuffie and the rest of the girls were okay, they just nursed their drinks. Yuffie having drunk only two, while the other two drunk about 4 each.

Sora sat there drifting to space, only having the one drink which he used to toast with the rest of the band, and only finishing it just before Tidus passed out to please the already drunk bassist. Besides from that one alcoholic drink, Sora mainly raided the soft drink compartment, that was lined with Coke and all of that (AN: Obviously I don't own that…), which the singer filled himself.

At this point of time, the band was basically doing there own thing, Tidus was passed out, Leon was driving, Yuffie was listening to her music, Cloud was trying to sober himself fully and Sora was going through the paperwork of the band, mainly the touring list, which the band received three days after recording their album. They were set to tour around the city to begin with and see what happens from there.

Sora looked over the places on which they were playing, mostly at some pubs, a couple of actually night clubs and they were given three actually theatre gigs. The pubs gigs came first, they were the beginning of the tour, as they were relatively new and were starting their tour before their video was released. At the pubs they would start to sell their albums cheaply.

The nightclubs were going to be the interesting ones, there you weren't allowed to sell albums, you were there for the entertainment, and sometimes you were watched like pieces of meat. Sora had heard all of the stories, but still any gig was one that they should accept, well at least now anyways. But the best was yet to come.

The three theatre performances meant that the band would actually be playing on a proper stage for the first time, and it was only three months away. Sora couldn't wait, his dream was becoming a reality, then something hit him when he looked over the touring guide again, mainly the theatre gigs.

Next to their name was a name of band, the band that they were supporting. The name sprung to his mind and he blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His band was going to be supporting Heartless, one of the most popular rock bands known over the world, as they were touring their city. Sora nearly fainted from shock, he was going to be the singer of the supporting band for Heartless, he couldn't believe it.

But that wasn't all, one last thing caught his attention, the very last venue for the band's performance wasn't in Heart's Valley, it was 3000 miles from there…

…The place was Destiny City.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo: Well that's the end of that chapter, I'm updating every week now! But I feel a little uncared… no one besides from one person has given any notification about the contest…

Molokai: Well it looks like that one person is gonna win it then…

Leo: Yea but it can't be a contest with only one entry, it's like having an election with only one candidate, it's not right…

Molokai: Well… just say the competitions on again…

Leo: Well…

For those interested in the competition that I placed on last chapter, you only have a week to submit in your works and the email address is drop an email or a review to say when you will be able to submit your works and I might be able to extend the time for you guys… GOOD LUCK and remember if you win you have your choice on what happens in the future chapters of the fanfic!

Leo: Oh and by the way Molokai…

Molokai: Yea?

Leo: I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR DYING MY SHIRT PINK! - chases Molokai -


	6. The beginning of the revolution

Disclaimer: I don't own, don't sue, and yea…

Leo: Well, I'm officially pissed…

Molokai: I'm sure the listeners aren't really interested but go on…

Leo: Well my MS Word is corrupted so it's been a while since I've actually been able to get into Word and update my fanfic… not to mention that I can't get a guy and my marks are slipping, such as a 33 in Maths which I normally get 70 in… -sighs- well this proves that my life sucks…

Molokai: Not necessarily -pashes Leo- How's that?

Leo: Better, but kinda hollow, because I'm still looking for an actual guy… but alas it never happens… anyways, onto the fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WARNING: This warning has come and gone every chapter, you get the idea by now, and there still is a bit of drug usage, language and the possibility of violence… I'm writing the warning before the rest of the fic though, that's why…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6 - The beginning of the revolution...**

The days were closing in on the band. Their first gigs were nothing spectacular as they were still new to the performing ideology, so they sounded like the recording, with no real emotion or excitement behind them. But the more they played, the more the band learnt to co-ordinate their actions and the more they began to breathe life into their performances. Hence the way their touring was structured, they left the big performances last, giving the band plenty of time to understand how they want to play it and what they want to play it.

The band, now known as Red Nocturne, since Cloud and the producers opted for a lighter name than Dark Souls, was on their way to stardom, but at the present time they were just a local act supporting one of the major indie rock bands in the country, The Heartless.

At the moment, Sora was in the dressing room getting his stage make-up on, which featured black eye liner as well as a delicate black design under both of his eyes, done with a fine brush and black face paint. He was also getting his bottom lip done with a light application of black lipstick, though it was only done in a small slit in the middle of the rosy skin.

Once his make-up was applied, Sora stood up out off the chair, which he was in for his 'beautification' as Yuffie had put it, grabbed his stage clothes and went into the bathroom of the small room, away from the make-up artist and changed into his on stage attire. This consisted of his black torn jeans, his ripped Mötorhead shirt with the logo at the front and the slogan "Everything löuder than everything else" on the back written in a white stylish font. Finally, to top it all off, Sora placed his sacred silver crown necklace and his neck and his leather bracelet onto his right wrist.

Sora looked into the mirror, after being satisfied how he looked he grabbed his leather jacket, thanked the stylist and left the room in search of his other band members who were in their tour bus, outside of the gig area. He slowly made his way there, but took his time as he soaked in the atmosphere that hung in the air. It was the sounds of the roadies testing and checking of the band's instruments, the stage crew testing and changing the lights and effect machines, and the murmur of the crowd as they began to gather at the front of the stage, with more approaching the stage the closer to performance time.

Sora made it to the bus and saw Leon at the front of the bus with Yuffie. The short black haired girl was applying Leon's make-up to the guitarist as the rest of the band was busy in their own personal assignments. Cloud was busy talking on his phone to his girlfriend, who was unable to get to the gig for the simple reason that she disliked being in rock crowds, as mosh pits were likely to break out at random, which was known as the most dirtiest, sweatiest, and revolting place known on the face of the Earth, but it still doesn't stop many rock fans for competing for ultimate fan appreciation in a pit of jumping crazed lunatics, with the mass body heat making the temperature of the grounds double at least. But Aerith said that her mother was feeling sick, even though Cloud spoke to her mother only a day ago.

Tidus on the other hand was busy with papers of all sorts, lined, plain and coloured, surrounding the bassist, all of which had designs for Tidus' signature bass that he had be working on for years now. He was thinking that now that their dream was beginning to get realised, he would create the perfect design and shape for his bass, making it unique and memorial. But then again, that was if the band could get huge enough for the band to do that, and Tidus was determined to keep the band alive, even if the chips were down for them.

Sora's attention turned back to Yuffie as she delicately and slowly applied all of the make-up and application, as well as a few hair products by the looks of what Sora could see, considering that Yuffie was blocking her masterpiece until it was finished. It wasn't for a few minutes until she did decide to move away, but that was after she showed Leon her work through a small mirror that she held in front of her.

Once the drummer moved away Sora looked at the new Leon, which consisted of thick black eye liner and dark eye shadow, further darkening the colour of Leon's eyes and his look, if possible. A unique combination of red and black lipstick was used on the guitarist's mouth creating a well structured plan, using the band's tradition colours of red and black, decided on with the name Red Nocturne. Along with the application, Leon's hair seemed to glisten in the light, compliments to the scattered amounts of glitter used in his hair, along with the after sheen from some of the hair products. Besides that, the hair colour also received a treatment as the guitarist's hair changed from his tradition brown hair, to blood red at the crown of his head with the colour, literally, fading to black the further down the hair went.

"Be honest, It looks like shit doesn't it?" Leon asked, raising his eyebrows at Sora with his new look, and also by the way the singer just looked at Leon.

"Don't be like that Leon, it's prefect isn't it Sora?" Yuffie asked, though it sounded like more of a statement then a question to Sora, making him uncomfortable about what he wanted to say, until he had a perfect idea on what to do in this situation.

"Well I will say something." Sora said, leaning in closer to Leon's ear and began whispering, "But be careful, you may never know who you might end up with if you go out looking like that sexy."

With that statement, Sora's tongue escaped it's confinements of his mouth and lightly flicked the inside of Leon's ear. In shock response Leon gasped and fell backwards on his chair as he tried to grab Sora in an attempt to regain his balance, only to have the lighter member pulled down on top of him. Yuffie started to giggle at the event, loving Sora's response and Leon's reaction, thinking it very amusing at the time. All the time Cloud decided to ignore the event and continued talking to his girlfriend, while Tidus took a glance over his drawings and gave a small chuckle in response to the event. To make matters worse, Sora was on top of Leon, straddling his hips, while Leon was still shocked at the events that have taken place to notice that he was in that position, until Sora spoke up again.

"What did I tell you Leon? Now look at you, you've found on the bottom of the relationship, I thought you were always the dominant? Something you're not telling me?" Sora asked in faint shock as he couldn't help but laugh at Leon's reaction to that, which was throwing Sora off of him and hiding his face from the rest of the band, with Yuffie in stitches at the event, Cloud holding his hand over the receiver as he tried to stop his laughing, and Tidus holding his head in his hands laughing as well to the situation.

"Anyways, we on in five alright, so let's get going." Sora said looking at his watch and walked out of the bus, soon to be followed by the rest of the band members, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud and Tidus in that order. They walked in a single file for the length of the way to the front stage where they waited in the wings, soaking up the atmosphere of the crowd that has built up for the last few hours since the gates opened allowing the public to enter. Sora took a breath and spoke.

"Alright, let's give them hell."

The reaction was unexpected as the crowd cheered the band on as they approached their equipment, still cheering as they all got into position, never dulling until Sora took his position behind the microphone, his hands covering it meaning that their act was about to begin. Sora screamed the count and the band started with their main song, "Living a Lie" creating a roar in the crowd with a small mosh pit breaking out at the very front of the stage near where the band was performing, so right near the speakers so the sounds were being drilled into their heads, with the bass pounding straight to their hearts, driving them on even more than usual.

Occasionally between the verses, Sora would unhook the microphone and move to the very front of the stage, encouraging the crowd to get involved with the sound, so when they entered the bridge, Sora sang the line, with the crowd echoing it in response. Leon and Cloud looked at each other and then at Sora, who had the crowd at the palm of his hands, so they decided to out do him, with Cloud and Leon going back to back, and only stopping when Leon broke into the solo, so he approached the stage and leapt onto the ground speakers, receiving, what would have been a deafening roar, if it weren't for the sheer volume that those speakers amplified.

Ironically, the band were trying to outdo each other, but they worked together, coordinating their very movements with the song, ensuring that they didn't seem to choreographed in their movements, nor did they seem too independent to each other. Their movements brought the excitement of the crowd into their performance and the sheer adrenaline of the atmosphere as well.

As the performance continued, the crowd seemed to get even more involved with the band and they seemed to increasingly enjoy the band's playing. But one of the highlights that many of the fellow headbangers would agree would be when the band performed their version of a song.

Sora went over near the wings and picked up a black guitar from a stand which was placed there for the band by the roadies. The black guitar was Sora's first ever guitar that he owned, so he cherished it, and was especially useful for the song that they were about to play. The crowd quietened a little as Sora slung the guitar over his shoulder and approached the microphone again. Again he said the count and Cloud and Leon started the backing guitaring for the song as Sora waited for a good half a minute before he slammed his right fist down, opening the lead guitar for the song, as he began to sing a few seconds later.

(AN: I don't own this song, which is 'Hate To Say I Told You So' by The Hives)

_Do what I want cause I can and if I don't because I wanna_

_Be ignored by the stiff and the bored because I'm gonna_

_Spit and retrieve cause I give and receive because I wanna_

_Gonna get through your head what the mystery man said because I'm gonna_

Here Sora stopped playing guitar for the start of the verse

_Hate to say I told you so (ALRIGHT!)_

Then he stomped on a pedal creating a harsh distortion sound for his guitar and started playing harder for the sound to be effective.

_I do believe I told you so…_

Now there was no sound for this next line, highlighting Sora's voice, much like the original that they took it from.

_Now it's all out and you know…_

_Cause I wanted to_

They guitaring returned to normal as they went back to verse which played exactly as the first verse, only with a change of the lyrics. Though when they reached the end of each line, Sora broke his guitaring matching the broken singing of the song

_Turn my back on the rot that's been planning the plot - because I'm gonna.  
No need for me to wait - because I wanna.  
No need two, three and too late - because I'm gonna._

Now again the chorus playing started as Sora stopped like he did at the start of the last chorus exactly like he did last time, with one difference at the end of the chorus.

_Hate to say I told you so (ALRIGHT!)_

_I do believe I told you so………_

After Sora's voice trailed off into the distance, everyone froze along with the music except for Tidus and his bass, being the only sound that could be heard from the band. It was very clever in how it was done, as Cloud and Leon was frozen just as they finished their last chord, with Sora's body frozen in a stance that showed that he was about to play harder than anything else that song. Even Yuffie was frozen from playing the drums.

Sora only moved his head as he looked around the audience and at Tidus who was playing the bass backing for the verse for which was about to be sung by the frozen Sora.

_Do what I please gonna spread the disease because I wanna _

_Gonna call all the shots for the "No"s and the "Not"s because I wanna_

_YEAH!_

As soon as Sora started yelling their air, everyone unfroze from their position and broke into the final chorus, which consisted of the same guitaring and backing, with Sora's verse speeding up in a furious pace.

_Ask me once I'll answer twice cause what I know I'll tell because I wanna.  
Sound device and lots of ice I'll spell my name out loud because I wanna_

_OH YEAH!_

At that point Sora kicked down the microphone stand and he broke out into the outro solo for the song, consisting of very fast playing on the near end of the neck on the highest string and he moved to the very front of the stage, creating a roar of the crowd as he dropped the guitar and leapt into the crowd, which caught him and crowd surfed him at the front of the stage and when the song ended, they let him back to the stage, where he took a bow and walked off stage with the rest of the band as it was their final song, and boy did it leave a lasting impression. Even the main performance, The Heartless, who were watching from the opposite wing from where Red Nocturne left the stage on, were impressed with the bands performance.

They agreed that they had the means to be a top performing band. But they shouldn't let all that go to their head, they still have to complete this tour first and still make it huge overseas for them to be considered anything near a top performing band. But they also had the power to bring upon their own destruction, if they weren't careful, as they were a time bomb ready to go off when their time was done.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo: Well that was that chapter over and done with, please review if you want to see the next chapter

Molokai: -holds up a sign saying 'Will work for reviews'- We're desperate for reviews, because we're kinda jealous of a close friend for ours, who's got over 50 reviews for the same number of chapters...

Leo: Well we'll see ya next chapter, until then, enjoy yourself!


	7. The beginning of true love

Disclaimer: I own nothing… except my GBA, complete with games… yes I'm sad…

Leo: I think that now we are approaching the seventh chapter of this fanfic I shall give thanks to all of my reviewers before the chapter gets underway…

**Kikaru-Renji** – Thanx a lot for my first ever review for this story, it meant a lot to have that first review enter my inbox, hope you still like the story and how it's turned out.

**Froggy2589 – **Thanx for you for your review, very much appreciated and I hope the story is going as you like

**Serena429 – **Five reviews and I haven't met you in real life… wow… that's a lot in my view. Thanx sooooo much for your reviews and if you want anything to change or you have anything that you want to happen, please don't hesitate to say.

**Johnny Ohm – **I miss you a lot, I know we haven't talked that's because I can't talk to you at the moment, but thanx so much for your reviews, and the song ideas, hopefully I'll get at least one of them into the story a little later on

**Lost and Disturbed –** What can I say? Five review from you, and yet I still haven't reviewed your story as much. I apologise for that, but thanx for your reviews and I'll see ya at school

**Ramenism – **Like the others, thanx for your review very much appreciated and I'll try to keep up the work, although I'm five months off my final exams for high school

**Minamotogirl – **Thanx for the review, and I can't believe you like my lyrics… wow, you're the only person I know that actually liked them… anyways, hope to see you review if not still read the fic please… pretty please…

**Douceur – **Thanx for your review and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters

**FullMetal8977 – **Last, but in no way the least, thanx for your review and your help, I'm thinking of extending the average length of my chapters, and maybe that'll work… dunno… but again thanx (P.S. – You still for that competition with your drawing?)

**Yaoi rules 123 – **Awwwww… :-: hug :-: Life can be cruel, but you gotta stick in there… I'm always up to be a friend to people, if you want… if you need to talk about stuff email me at cause I know how hard it is to be in a school like that… and yea the story has some aspects about me in it… Sora is me though… and I've updated my profile, I'm 16, no way am I anywhere near 20 man… but thanks for your reviews love ya for it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 – Beginning of true love**

Sora was waiting in his hotel room, counting the number of tiles in his en suite due to his boredom in waiting for Leon to return with his dinner. He and the rest of Red Nocturne had been in Destiny City for about five hours now and already Sora wanted to get the hell out of there. So many things reminded him of Riku it wasn't funny. Such as the **silver** taxi services that transported the rest of the band to the hotel, while Sora got in his **silver** rental van and drove to the hotel **Oceanic View**. Sora swore that Leon chose those companies directly to piss him off, and if he did, he did a good job.

After counting the forty-fifth tiles for the eighth consecutive time Sora sighed and pulled out his trademark black guitar and started strumming and playing random chords, warming his fingers and hand to the rhythm that began to echo around the room. He stopped for a bit then randomly shuffled at the bottom of his guitar case in his secret compartment where he stored a stack of papers. He pulled one of them out and started strumming chords out to begin the list of lyrics and chords that associated perfectly with the lyrics. Switching at timed intervals between the chords he began to sing the lyrics that were randomly scribbled onto the page.

(AN: Feeling a Moment by Feeder… not mine… but the Welsh band's… I love em… because the lead singer/guitarist is soooo hot!)

Feeling the moment the slip away

Losing direction you're losing faith

You're wishing for someone

Feeling it all begin to slide

Am I just like you

All the things you do - can't help myself

How do you feel when there's no sun

How do you feel when rain drops come pouring down again

How do you feel when there's no one

Am I just like you

Turning to face what you've become

Bury the ashes of someone

Broken by the strain

Trying to fill that space inside

Am I just like you

All the things you do - can't help myself

How do you feel when there's no sun

How do you feel when rain drops come pouring down again

How do you feel when there's no one

Am I just like you

All the things you do

Don't ever feel

that you're alone

I'll never let you down

I'll never leave you dry

Don't fall apart

Don't let it go

Carry the motion

Carry the motion back to me

Feeling the moment the slip away

Feeling the moment the slip away

Am I just like you

How do you feel when there's no sun

How do you feel when rain drops come pouring down again

How do you feel when there's no one

Am I just like you

"Nice song, probably be better if you played the main part on an acoustic cause it is a light song…" A voice trailed off at the door to Sora's room.

The singer looked up to see a pizza box fly at him, though he caught it easily and looked at Leon who stood at the door looking at Sora with the usual cold gaze. Sora gave a weak smile as he slid the paper loosely into his case soon to be followed by his black Les Paul guitar. Sora gave a small nod at Leon's comment and picked up a piece of pizza from the box on his lap and began eating. Leon still stood there, trying to formulate a question that wouldn't offend Sora, nor hint to anything that the singer might be planning.

"You practising a new song for the band? Or maybe a solo work?" Leon asked, causing a light choke from the singer out of surprise. As soon as Sora regained his composure he dropped the piece of pizza from his hand into the box and opened the guitar case once more, though he allowed Leon to look at his secret compartment, filled with seven different songs and different chord diagrams and set ups.

"I'm just tired of always being the singer… Why don't you let me have a chance to prove myself as a guitarist as well?" Sora asked, pulling out his guitar and started to clean the guitar with a torn rag from the case and a bit of alcohol for a good cleanser.

"You get to play Hate To Say I Told You So… so what are you really complaining, me and Cloud are pretty good on the guitar, we do it so you don't have to worry." Leon said grabbing Sora's guitar and started to help, only to have the singer snatch back his guitar from the guitarists hand. "Besides, you'd probably intrude…"

Sora's mind snapped with that comment, he knew that Cloud and Leon were pretty good guitarists and not to mention that Sora was originally a singer before he met the band. But that comment was a direct hit to his pride and his ego, something that you do not tread on with lead singers. (AN: I'm being serious as well)

"Is that all I am?" Sora said weakly still cleaning his guitar, his voice barely made it to Leon's ears.

"What?" Leon asked, trying to hear what the singer said to him.

"I said, IS THAT ALL I AM? A FUCKING SINGER?" Sora asked, raising his voice a little beginning to get Leon to flinch in response.

"It's not that, you're the only one here that hasn't any musical ability… shit." Leon said realising what he just said as Sora lunged at him and punched his left cheek with a wrath that was unseen before from the singer.

"NO FUCKING ABILITY!" Sora asked between punches that Leon was barely able to avoid as Sora was driven on the hunger of hatred.

"Shit! Sora I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." Leon said still not attempting to strike back not wanting to start a full on fight.

"To fucking hell you didn't mean it Leon. That's exactly what you meant to say, is that all I am, is just a cover man for you, but in real life I'm a failure right? I'm a failure as a musician, and a failure as a son… I get the fucking picture."

Sora stormed out of the room, taking a piece of pizza for the long walk that he needed to clear his mind of the frustration. Leon rubbed his temples before lightly touching the bruise that was forming on his left cheek which was now throbbing violently. He sighed and locked the room, but not before finishing cleaning Sora's guitar for him, as a peace offering between two close friends.

When Leon returned to his hotel room, Yuffie came up to his and lightly touched his cheek in worry. Leon told her not to worry about it, and sat down on their hotel bed and gave another sigh. Yuffie went over to the en suite and applied her make up as the two were going out tonight to celebrate their three year anniversary of boyfriend/girlfriend, and a one year anniversary of their engagement, the one thing that he hadn't told Sora about yet.

While Yuffie was applying "her face" as women say it, Leon walked over to his suitcase and carefully took out a small box and slid it into his pocket. Tonight was going to be a good night, whether or not Sora was going to do anything stupid, for once in Leon's life, he was going to forget everyone else's troubles and get his life right first.

Sora in his raged state just walked around the city, not knowing where he was going, nor really caring for that matter. He walked for what seemed like hours for him, but when looking at his watch, was really only fifteen minutes. The singer sighed as he walked to the nearby park and sat at one of the benches where he lounged down in and breathed in slowly and long and exhaled just the same, giving his brain the needed oxygen to start functioning properly.

Looking around Sora noticed that he definitely picked the wrong time to be in a park, as he saw a wedding taking place to his left, a couple kissing in front of him and another couple to his right in the bushes doing whatever the heck they wanted. Sora gave a small shudder at the thought of doing something that extreme in public and began to think about his relationship options, which were fast approaching zero the further he thought about them.

He looked at the couples for once last time and gave a small sigh of both annoyance and depression as he thought about his past loves. Surprisingly enough, Sora wasn't focusing on Riku this time, he was thinking of his best friend from whom he was tragically taken from. Sora breathed in and closed his eyes, and in his mind he was forming the series of images that he and his friend spent together playing video games, listening to music, laughing.

"Roxas…" Sora slowly breathed out as he started thinking about the day from which he was separated from his best and only ever brother like person to him. He remembered Roxas' hair glistened in the sun that day, and his skin was absolutely stunning in the sunlight that Sora felt his heart go weak whenever he visualised it in his later years.

A small tear escaped Sora's eyelids, though it was quickly swept away by his finger, not wanting to make a scene in the middle of the city. This posed a very interesting question for Sora, which was how the hell he was going to get back to the hotel from here. He didn't even know where here was to be exact. The surroundings of the city night began to form in Sora's eyes now that he was actually paying attention to the environment in which he stood at. The park that he emerged from was surrounded by tall skyscrapers that shone with neon and fluorescent lights that hurt the eyes when stared at for so long. He looked at the names of many of the buildings. Most of the skyscrapers were mostly major businesses, while most of the small buildings were… adult areas.

"Great I leave the hotel and find myself in the strip club section of the city, go figure." Sora said to himself as he went to one of the convenience stores nearby in some form of hope to get directions. Once inside he noticed that it was a normal store, with lines of magazines and confectionary items, a typical family-run store. Sora approached the counter and questioned the whereabouts of the Oceanic View hotel.

"Sorry I would have no idea where that is, you're best bet would be going to the club across the other side of the park, they know where every hotel is in the entire city." The store clerk said, pointing to one of the most lit buildings in the area.

"Isn't that like an adult club?" Sora asked, raising his eyebrows in response to the directions.

"What's the matter you afraid of getting a little dirty?" The store clerk laughed as Sora shook his head while walking out of the store, he really was starting to hate this place.

So the singer headed over the club and reached the bouncer and showed his driver's licence saying he was 19 (I think that's the first time I gave Sora an age… my god) and was let in. Once inside Sora felt the immediate effects of his decision as a heavy bass line thumped in the atmosphere, hitting his heart with every beat. He advances through the hallway to the main club area, where neon lights flashed in every direction, creating a mixture of red, blue, lilac, green and even yellow was in the maze of light.

Sora ignored the main dance stage situated right near the DJ box with the speakers right next to it and headed over to the bar where he sat at one of the stools waiting to be served. He thought that since he was here he might as well get a drink before heading back. He didn't have to wait long as a male voice interrupted Sora's attention at his shoes.

"What would you like?" A male voice echoed throughout Sora's head snapping the singer's thoughts as he looked into a see of aqua.

"Fuck." Was all that Sora could let out when he stared at the face of a silver haired male, with aquatic eyes.

"Well people do come here for that, but you don't seem the type." The male said showing his pearly whites in enjoyment of the singer's expense. "So what would you like?"

"Obviously you don't remember me…" Sora said, before ordering a Smirnoff and looked at the bartender as he walked away.

Sora let out a brief sigh of relief that he didn't have to worry about Riku anymore, he hadn't remembered him, well considering he hadn't spoken to him in about a year now he might have been lucky with what's happened. That was until the same male came back with his vodka on a small try, on it was a small message.

_Meet me at the alleyway after your drink. I need to speak with you urgently_

Soras nearly spit out his drink after reading the note, okay so maybe Riku did remember him, so Sora was in a mode of decision, to follow the note or just ask for directions to get back to the hotel, considering he was the one who broke his heart in the first place. But that also did give him reason to punch his lights out without being noticed in the crowd. Sora mused over his thoughts and once he finished his drink he went outside and walked around the building to the darkened alley on the side of the building.

He didn't have to wait long as the bartender that served him came out a back entrance and approached him. He stood a few feet away from him but didn't say anything, probably trying to think of a way to apologize was what Sora was thinking. But after a short pause the guy spoke

"If you are who I think you are, then you've got me confused." The bartended said approaching Sora causing the singer to flinch in self defence.

"Really? Then who would you be?" Sora asked, never letting his glance off the male approaching him.

When the figure approached him he placed his right hand on Sora's cheek and slowly stroked it, creating a flow of butterflies in Sora's stomach, knowing what this will eventually lead to. Though the male stopped and whispered lightly into Sora's ear what he was talking about in the first place.

"I'm Riku's brother Sephiroth, he'll be here in a minute so just wait your little horses." Sephiroth's tongue flicked out into Sora's inner ear creating Sora's breath to hitch in his throat at the action, making the male grin in an almost evil way.

"HEY! Bro get your hands off that kid he hasn't done anything to you." A voice echoed from one of the main streets that the alley was connected to.

"True, but he is someone that you would love to meet." Sephiroth said almost laughing at his own sentence. The other male shook his head as he approached the two other males and hit the silver bartender over the head for his comment, but when his eyes met Sora's he almost dropped the bag that he was holding onto.

"S…Sora!" Riku gasped as he looked straight into the sapphire blue eyes of the singer, his mouth hung open in dire shock. There was a silence that hung in the air as both Riku and Sora looked at the other in an uncomfortable way. The silence was broken as the older silver haired teen coughed and told Riku that he'd see him back at the apartment and left, leaving the two of them to hopefully properly acquainted if either one of them had the courage to speak.

"It's great to see you Sora… wow, you'd have guessed my first day here would be this good." Riku said with a small grin. "Some in I'm just starting my shift, I'll get you a free drink." Riku opened the employee entrance and offered Sora to enter. Sora not being one to decline anything free (AN: heh I'm such a scab XD) he went in and found himself being hit with that same bass line that he felt when he first entered the club.

Riku put on his bartender gear and started washing glasses that he saw on the counter as Sora sat himself on the exact same stool that he sat at earlier on in the night. Once Riku had washed the glasses he gave Sora a small glass of vodka like the singer had ordered while Riku was cleaning the glasses and they started to talk. Luckily for the both of them there was no one else at the bar and Riku was only to stay at the bar to serve, he couldn't go and order at any of the tables near the dance floor.

"So… how've you been Sora?" Riku said leaning on the counter of the bar as Sora took a sip of the vodka in the glass.

"Not bad, the band's playing in the theatre in three days…"

"Yea I saw the flyers, man I can't believe that you have already you know made it." Riku said taking Sora's now empty glass and refilled it.

"Haven't made it yet, the band's on the rocks, Leon got on my nerve again today, saying that I wasn't musically inclined." Sora said looking at the refilled glass in confusion. He lifted up a little and rose an eyebrow at Riku who gave a small smile in response.

"I told you I'd get you free drinks."

"Oh so that's how it starts, first you get me drunk, then you take advantage of me… no wait you have a girlfriend, you can't do that." Sora said with a small smirk in response.

"You mean I used to…" Riku trailed off as he made his own drink.

Sora gulped down his drink and frowned at Riku's answer. He began wondering why he had left his girlfriend, maybe he dumped her, maybe she dumped him… maybe even he was to blame for their failed relationship.

"Sorry if I had anything to do with…" Sora started only to be cut off by the silver haired adult.

"Don't be an idiot, you had nothing to do with it, she just wasn't right for me, that's all. You see we talked and discussed that it was best that we you know just stayed as friends." Riku said taking a swig of his small cocktail before refilling Sora's glass again with vodka.

"Okay, if you say so… so you've you been?" Sora asked looking Riku into those aqua eyes that always held him in a trance, and this time was no different.

"Lonely, man I never knew how lonely it could be being single." Riku said with a sigh.

"I'm with you there…" Sora said gulping down his vodka and letting his own exasperated sigh.

Riku looked at Sora as he placed the glass on the table from finishing his third shot of vodka within fifteen minutes. Sora looked back at Riku and gave a small smile, which Riku returned the same, until he leant a little closer and placed a hand at the back of Sora's head, causing the singer to tense incredibly under Riku's touch.

"Don't be afraid. You know I'll never hurt you…" Riku said closing the gap between to two, almost kissing Sora, until the singer moved his head to the side, connecting his cheek to Riku's lips not his mouth.

"Too late for that Riku… you already have hurt me…" Sora said, a small tear streamed down his face which was caught by Riku's finger, and carelessly flicked aside.

"Sora, I'm sorry for that, but we lived thousands of miles away, I knew it would never work." Riku said hand still placed on the back of Sora's head.

"And what makes you think that this will be different?" Sora asked turning his head to Riku, which the silver haired adult saw as his opening and caught the singers lips with his. To his shock, Sora responded by opening his mouth voluntarily allowing Riku to slip a tongue into and battled Sora's for dominance.

After a few more seconds both parted for some oxygen in which Sora began to break down crying. Riku out of shock tensed, but still comforted the onyx and cherry haired male with a small hug and rubbing his back in small circles.

"Why?" Sora managed to say after a small cry, his eyes locked back with Riku's and he asked once more, "Why?"

"Because Sora I was foolish, I love you and I know it, you know it. And I don't want you to hurt once more because of me. The only way I can assure you that is to actually be with you." Riku said holding onto Sora a little more tightly than before. "Sora I love you and I'm sorry for what I've done, just don't leave me again Sora. I couldn't take it when you left me…"

Sora gave a small gasp at Riku's sentence but then relaxed into Riku's embrace, letting the body warmth flow around him and Riku's smell intoxicate his nostrils, placing his mind in ecstasy. Sora knew that the once place that he knew where he belonged, was in the arms of his new lover, in the arms of his Riku.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo: Well there ya go, I wrote all that for you people! And if you want to be thanked for reviews well review… it's that simple…

Molokai: But we would like to thank all those who do read our story we love ya!

Leo: Well please review if you wish and we'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP… until then cya later!


	8. The beginning of the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts, except this story, my leather wallet and the game… and my imagination… :-: drools :-: One can only dream…

Leo: I'm sorry that the last chapter took so long to update, I had the idea of the chapter done, but I thought I'd pay respect to all of my reviewers, cause they are the people for whom I write this for… also to improve my writing abilities, cause I'm experimenting with different and unique ways of writing for my final exam of high school… Well anyways, enjoy…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8 – The beginning of a beginning**

(AN: That's a perfect example of my laziness to think of a chapter name)

It was four days since Sora and Riku became boyfriends on that fateful night at the bar (AN: Did I ever give it a name…) and Sora felt like he was on cloud nine. Heck, even their largest crowd turnout couldn't stop the butterflies that were building in his stomach that Riku gave him. Speaking of the silver haired male, he was in Sora's dressing room, applying the facial applications, due to him and his brother's workplace they naturally have to have the experience on applying make-up.

Sora kept very still as Riku slowly and carefully moved the eyeliner at the bottom of Sora's eyes, making it darker than normally. Now that he was out of his depressive state, Sora was starting to question the dark designs on their face, even though they weren't technically metal. But his ever reliant boyfriend kept telling the singer that he looked absolutely sexy and cute, if it were possible, in that make-up. So in the end Sora stuck with his traditional, black eyeliner and paint that accompanied his right cheek. This time however, Riku did something to Sora's hair, making him seem less… gothic in a way, which was to add glitter into the singers hair that would, when combined with the stage lighting, would radiate a brilliant shine form his hair.

Also a change in Sora's wardrobe occurred, replacing his black long sleeved shirt, with a short sleeve shirt with a black jacket for the opening song, which had a tear in the right sleeve so he could play the guitar without any interference with the jacket. (AN: It's true, if the sleeves are too long then the jacket mutes the sound of the guitar… that's why I have a slit in my jacket so it falls limply away from the guitar…)

But of course old traditions die hard so Sora took out his black jeans and still decided to wear it, even though they were designed to be a formal wear. (AN: Again same with me… I have to play my guitar in any of my black long legged pants, jeans or whatever…)

Riku looked over the new and slightly improved singer of Red Nocturne and gave a small whistle of approvement, before pulling him in for a small kiss of good luck before he went on stage. Even though Riku was allowed full backstage access being Sora's boyfriend, he still had some of the tradition rock respects for the backstage. Including wearing a labelled band t-shirt, his was Grinspoon's Show Pony Tour featuring all of their tour stops (AN: I NEED THAT SHIRT) as well as black long pants, which wear his black cargoes, and sneakers.

He also respected the work of the Roadies, which every rock artist knows are the vitals to any rock event that occurs as they transport the equipment, set up the instruments, tune the instruments, set up the microphones and speaker systems as well as check the lighting and co-ordination of any pyro works that may happen during the show. So in short they were everything about the show, except for the music. (AN: Long live the Roadies!)

Luckily enough for Riku, Sora wrote down his version of the top ten essential guide to backstage activities during a rock concert it went sort of like this…

1. The a major rock band t-shirt is essential such as Mötorhead, Metallica, Nirvana etc. is essential, however bands such as Linkin Park, Nickleback and Daft Punk are banned… (Riku checked that off the list)

2. Do not ask for autographs as the backstage is reserved FROM the public (Riku placed a note next to that one)

3. All black attire (including sneakers) is essential (Yet another check)

4. The good alcoholic drinks is reserved for the band and roadies, however the sneak and steal technique is allowed (Riku already mastered that)

5. The backstage pass can be used to score dates, but one nighters only (Riku considered that point, but then again he was dating the lead singer… would could be better?)

6. Admiration of band means waiting by the wings (refer to rule 7) of the stage of up to half an hour before start (Well Riku missed that one… but then again he was styling Sora… so he had an excuse)

7. Do not go near wings of stage, always stand up to 10 metres away due to misconception of the public eye that you are a roadie, the most ridiculed people in the business. (Definitely needed to check that one…)

8. Talking is prohibited during a song, unless it's really awful, until the end where discussion is allowed (Simple)

9. Do not complain about the bad sound received from backstage, because you are not in front of speakers (Again that was simple)

10. Do not pay out Roadies, they set up everything… pay outs are reserved for when they don't do their job…

Riku looked at the list and returned it into his chest pocket and waited by the side of the wings where the rest of Red Nocturne were eagerly awaiting the start of the gig. Riku gave another small kiss to Sora when the sound managing roadie gave them the all clear and they headed out to the stage.

The response was dynamic, as Sora strode over to his traditional black guitar and picked it up from its stand, and adjusted the setting on his guitar pedals, same with the other guitarists, while Yuffie readied herself for the introduction of their new song that they were debuting at this gig. The song was going to be their next release for their second album, which was beginning its progress.

Yuffie raised her sticks and struck them together for the countdown which ended with Cloud giving a small but intriguing introduction solo to the song. To most of the audience it sounded like Cloud was playing a piano through his guitar, but Riku could see the pedal that Cloud was using to replicate the sound. Pretty effective in Riku's mind as he saw Sora stand still for a moment before approaching the mic, quickly looking back at Tidus who was thumping the bass sound quickly and heavily before beginning the lyrical part of the song.

(AN: I don't own this song which is Black Fingernails, Red Wine by Eskimo Joe, who are an Australian band, very good if you haven't heard of them)

_Black fingernails, red wine_

_I wanna make you, all mine_

_A lot of people, underground_

_You wanna get there_

_You gotta go straight down_

At this point Tidus' bass seemed to thump a little harder as Leon and Sora were introduced into the song through the bridge, both playing identical chords. Also Yuffie's snare drums make an entrance as she played along with Tidus' bass line for the bass kicker.

_o-oh o-oh, straight down  
o-oh o-oh _

Here, both Leon and Sora stopped playing as Cloud and Tidus continued the rhythm and beat for the song as Sora continued onto the second verse.

There's a culture, everywhere  
Smoke clouds, hang in the air  
So loud, can't hear you talk  
You and I  
Should take a walk downtown

Again Sora and Leon introduced their guitaring into the bridge

o-oh o-oh, straight down  
o-oh o-oh, downtown  
o-oh o-oh, straight down  
o-oh o-oh

Here Leon broke off into a heavier and faster chord playing while Sora continued his chords though a little faster to suit the intensity that the song produced in their chorus.

The argument over God, continues  
(At) this hell  
All of us stand and point our fingers  
(At) the ground  
All of us stand and point our fingers

Here they winded down for an outro bridge into the third verse that continued like the first two, so basically the song continued until the fourth verse.

_  
o-oh o-oh, straight down  
o-oh o-oh _

Red letter day, black heart  
It's gonna tear you, all apart  
So loud, can't hear you call  
You and I  
Are gonna fall straight down

o-oh o-oh, straight down  
o-oh o-oh, downtown  
o-oh o-oh, straight down  
o-oh o-oh

The argument over God, continues  
(AT) This hell  
All of us stand and point our fingers  
(At) the ground  
The argument overall, continues  
(At) This hell  
All of us stand and point our fingers

o-oh o-oh, straight down  
o-oh o-oh, straight down  
o-oh o-oh, straight down  
o-oh o-oh

Black fingernails, red wine  
I wanna make you, all mine  
A lot of people, underground  
You wanna get there  
You gotta go straight down

Here, everyone stopped playing for a few seconds getting a roar from the crowd who were living through this song, and so was Riku who was captivated by everyones movement and coordination that was apparent through their timing and rhythm. Until Tidus and Yuffie brought everyone back into the intense chorus.

_  
The argument over God, continues  
(At) this hell  
All of us stand and point our fingers  
(At) the ground  
The argument overall continues  
(At) this hell  
All of stand and point our fingers  
_

At the closing of the song everyone played as hard and as intense as they could to captivate the audience for the outro.

_  
o-oh o-oh, straight down  
o-oh o-oh, straight down  
o-oh o-oh, straight down  
o-oh o-oh_

The audience could finally be heard as the music died down for good on that song, which received an outstanding ovation from the crowd and even from Riku who was cheering from nearby the wings, still sticking by Sora's guidelines.

"They're good aren't they." A voice was heard from behind Riku, causing the singer's boyfriend to turn around to see a auburn haired girl around Sora's age, looking at the band whom was currently performing their second song for the night.

"Kairi? That's right they're the opening act for you guys aren't they?" Riku said coolly sticking his hands into his pockets. (AN: RIKU! RULE NO. 8!)

"Yea, they're gonna be huge once a proper record company gets a hold of them… I mean they're producer is alright, but that new song should be released with like Dominic or something like that. (AN: For those who know I made Dominic, a rip off name for the actual record label Domino, who have Franz Ferdinand and Arctic Monkeys as they main bands).

"Sora wouldn't let that happen… well maybe Dominic because they are an independent label… he's really sensitive to his music." Riku said looking at Sora who had gotten rid of his guitar as he mainly focused on his vocal effort for the current song.

"Wow, you really love him don't you…" A little downcast attitude lingered on Kairi's voice as she said that. Riku turned and faced and gave her a little hug out of his brotherly caring for her still after their break-up.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I'm glad we're still friends through all of that."

"Are you kidding me, like I can try and forget you Riku…" Kairi but the last comment in before she was called off to the rest of the band who were doing their final preparations before they went on stage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their performance Sora said his farewells to the rest of the band as he and Riku we're going back to his place for a short time. On the car ride home all Sora could think of his return back to Hearts Valley and what that would do to Riku's relationship, so he decided to voice his concern.

"Riku, you know I'm going back to Hearts Valley in two days." Sora began what was about to be an awkward conversation for him.

"Yeah I know. So what's the problem?" Riku said keeping his eyes on the road though fully paying attention to what his lover was saying.

"Well, can our relationship last the distance and all of that I mean, I don't want to lose you after four days of seeing you again and what we've done…" Sora's words left his mouth without even thinking about it, even so his mind was in meltdown causing his worry to overpower him as he started to cry over losing Riku. In hearing this Riku pulled over and unclipped his seatbelt, allowing him to give his love a small hug and a kiss on the top of his head which made the singer calm slightly.

"Sora you know I'll never leave your side…" Riku couldn't finish as Sora blurted out his thoughts, cutting the silver haired male.

"But with your family, your job and your house I can't…" Sora was the one stopped that time by Riku's lips lightly crushing onto his in a quick but effective kiss.

Riku pulled back slightly revealing the now quiet and blushing Sora who sat rigid in his position in the passenger seat of his lover's car. Now Riku pulled on his seatbelt and clicked it into place as he continued driving to his house, but still continuing the conversation.

"Sora look in the centre console." Was all that Riku said, his eyes back onto the road, transfixed at the traffic that was surrounding the car during the late night traffic as a cause of both the gig and the football game that concluded about ten minutes ago as well, causing filled up lanes of cars. So Sora looked in the console to find a small rectangular cardboard shape, on which had some form of writing. Sora picked the small object up and his eyes widened and mouth dropped at the sight of what he saw.

It was a plane ticket for Riku to travel one way to Hearts Valley…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo: Yea, it's kinda short chapter word-wise for me, and it's going to be like this for a while until I hit the really good chapter and then expect fairly long chapter of about five thousand to seven thousand, but that's not for a couple of chappies… so please review and I'll see ya later

Molokai: Me too…

Leo: Where were you in the introduction?

Molokai: Just went out to get you some dessert…

Leo: Wow… well anyways catch ya later!


	9. 2nd Album

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did… well let's leave it at that shall we…

Leo: Heyo! I'm back for another instalment of Solo Voice, which hopefully is living up to your guys standards, and if you want anything changed or just any general comments, I'll be happy to here them… so let's get on with it shall we?

Molokai: Let's go!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine – 2nd Album**

Since Riku showed Sora that plane ticket, both of them were living much better lives then they were previously. Sora didn't seem as depressed or enraged anymore, which the band truly thanked Riku for, and his boyfriend wasn't having to work the night shift, unless it were a public holiday, in which he gets paid double time and a half for.

The band itself was on the backburner so the members could relax a little before heading into work for their next album. That meant that Yuffie and Leon could get on with their preparations (AN: Two hints now, who can guess…) while Cloud and Aerith were getting into their brand new home for which Cloud was able to scrap up enough money from the tour to pay off right up front. Finally, Tidus and Yuna spent their time on a relaxing holiday at some island resort that Sora never even heard.

Mainly the band still kept into contact, mainly with Sora to tell him to record ideas that they discovered, but also to make sure that Sora wasn't overworking himself with any band work, for which Riku was enforcing. This meant the singer was able to get to work developing his original idea from his web story, into an actual manga idea, with his boyfriend drawing character ideas for inspiration.

However, their relaxing came to an end after their two months vacation and the band went back to work. That meant the band sealed themselves in a room, preferably Cloud's new sound proof room that he had installed into his new house, for up to nine hours a day developing overall ideas for the band.

"Well I think we're still on the light side of rock you know?" Tidus said, playing his bass casually speaking to the rest of the group who nodded in response.

"Yea, considering we were going to be a heavy metal band, that's kind of a complete 180 swing isn't it?" Yuffie said, twirling her drumsticks eagerly waiting to start basing her new drum kit to hell for warm up, as well as to break in the new pads.

"Yea, blame Cloud and Sora for that." Leon snorted, getting the two spiked hair artists to complain simultaneously.

"Yea, well it was a good decision, cause look where we ended up…" Sora said, giving his first pout in over five years.

The rest of the band laughed at Sora's expression, which caused the singer to start laughing as well in reply. For one of the first times, since they've officially formed, the band was enjoying themselves whilst discussing new ideas.

After about half an hour more on discussing their next approach, which swung to a more punk and outlandish approach for this new album, the band went to work developing ideas for what they wanted to do. Cloud, Tidus and Sora went to one room, whilst Leon and Yuffie went to another. This was because the rhythm and the bass are the two most essential parts that the singer listens to for his cue, and Leon relies on Yuffie's beat for his acute soloing and lead role.

"So what kind of punkish song could we do guys?" Cloud said, retuning his guitar that went out during its two months of misuse.

"Well I've heard that a good punk song needs a killer riff line and bass backing, that's why I wanted you two to work with me this week." Sora said leaning back in his chair for a while before using his own momentum to lift himself out of his chair and over to where his trademark black guitar stood. Cloud and Leon shrugged their shoulders as Sora swung the strap over his head and sat back down, waiting for a start from either the guitarist or the bassist.

"Well… what kind of backing do you want, heavy, or soft?" Tidus asked, deciding whether it was a picking or fingering method he should use.

"Well most punk is hard rock and very fast backing, so you need to finger it…" Cloud stated, causing the bassist to throw his pick back into his case, and set his right index and middle finger by the lowest string.

Whilst the three of them discussed, Yuffie and Leon where discussing their new punk ideas together and how they were about to address it. This took a while, as Yuffie really wanted to break in her new drum pads before they even considered to record or even practise an idea. Though, this was a good time for Leon to get his fret speed in check as Yuffie gave him a basic fast rock beat, in which required four notes per half second of playing from Leon, which took him a while to remaster, but eventually he got his groove back and started to bring life into his guitar.

"Well what are you thinking for your lead?" Yuffie said, whilst still practising, though lightly.

"Well I'm pretty sure that either Sora or Cloud are gonna say it's gotta be hard rock though fast as well. So I was thinking we do a cover song for inspiration and then do the rest as our own works." Leon said practising his scales as he spoke, which also was useful for developing backing vocal abilities as well.

"Well what song?"

"We don't want a song in which everyone knows very much, so most of the contemporary punk is out, but how about the greats of punk?" Leon said, starting to pull out pages of guitar tabulations and sheets from his guitar case and started to practise with them.

"Like?" Yuffie was starting to get slightly annoyed with Leon's answer, which never got straight to a specific answer, but kind of aired it around.

"Ask Sora, he knows the history of rock and punk like the back of his hand, not me. Remember, I'm one of the ones the wanted the heavy metal approached again, because that is the stuff I know."

With that both the two groups formed again and started discussing ideas for their first hit, besides "I Hate to Say I Told You So". All eyes looked at Sora as he pulled out one of his classical magazines which had an article on the history of punk legends and started to flip through the pages until he found the band that he knew would suit them. He stopped when he found one of the most influential bands in the history of punk, nay the history of music itself.

"Iggy Pop and the Stooges." Sora stated, his mouth skewed up in a smirk.

"What?" Most of the band replied, getting the singer to repeat the band name to the rest, whose eyes darted from one another.

"Come on, Iggy Pop guys, one of the most drunken and abusive person ever on the stage of rock and punk. The band is a living legend in rock history and I have to say we should do their song "Search and Destroy"."

"Okay, I'm gonna believe you on the most influential part, but we need to hear it to actually believe it Sora." Tidus said making the rest nod their heads, causing Sora's smile to thicken.

"Luckily I brought it, cause attached is the top 20 influential punk songs of all time, and number one is Search and Destroy."

Sora went over to the CD player in the far corner of the room and flipped in the CD and turned the volume up making the initial first and hardest chord of the song echo around the room, though it didn't affect any of the members. Especially because after performing live on stage, artists sort of get used to loud sounds, because they normally have their speakers right beside them or right behind them.

After the small chord introduction, it went into a miniature introduction solo, which peaked Leon's interest, while the variations of the chords got the other guitarist intrigued. For Tidus he was intently listening into the heavy and fast bass line which he could tell was fingered, not picked. Yuffie loved the drum line as it was crazy, yet somehow choreographed at the same time.

(AN: I don't own this song, which is Search and Destroy, but if you don't really like old music, then I suggest listening to the best cover version which is by a recent band called Emanuel. They do a brilliant version of it.)

_I'm a street walking cheetah with a heart full of napalm  
I'm a runaway son of the nuclear a-bomb  
I am a worlds forgotten boy  
The one who searches and destroys _

Honey gotta help me please  
Somebody gotta save my soul  
Baby detonate for me

Look out honey, cause I'm using technology  
Ain't got time to make no apology  
Soul radiation in the dead of night  
Love in the middle of a fire fight

Honey gotta strike me blind  
Somebody gotta save my soul  
Baby penetrate my mind

And I'm the worlds forgotten boy  
The one who's searchin, searchin to destroy  
And honey I'm the worlds forgotten boy  
The one who's searchin, searchin to destroy

Forgotten boy, forgotten boy  
Forgotten boy said hey forgotten boy

_I'm saying hey--- hey, hey_

_Hey---- hey hey HEY-----!_

Needless to say that the rest of band was stunned at the song. It was in your face, it was hard rock, the lyrics were belted out with no consideration of their value, the guitaring had no sense, but it seemed to work… it was punk at its greatest. Leon was the first to move as he picked up his guitar and turned to Sora.

"How does that introduction solo go?" Leon asked, making the singer give a small smirk as he grabbed his guitar and played it off the top of his head. Then he spoke it out loud, getting Leon to play the notes while Cloud and Tidus wrote down a copy of it for tabulation purposes.

"Okay start on the D string and play 11, then up one string then 9, 11, bend half 11, 11, 9, down one string, 11, 9, 11, up one string…" Sora trailed off as him and Leon slowly made progress on the introduction solo. Tidus and Cloud were waiting for Sora to finish describing the solos to Leon so they could learn their parts to the song, while Yuffie to the song into the sound proof section, and learnt her drumming by listening to the song as it was been played through.

For the rest of the day, the rest of the band, minus Sora, went of and practised their parts the way that Sora tabulated them to play it, even though it was by Sora's ears, he didn't mind doing a cover of the great song their own way, that's what cover versions do basically. As for him, he went of to look at other lyrics and riffs that he could comprise for their other songs for the album.

Sora couldn't really focus on anything that was slandering the government or society that most punk songs normally did, but he did pick up a great guitar riff. It comprised of fast and heavy movements on one string just moving it up and down the frets, all he needed was to find the right starting note and he had it made.

Success came after half an hour of trying, when he wanted to play a song that he knew, but missed the starting note by one, accidentally playing the semitone below, giving him the inspiration to start the riff and then complete it, making it sound perfect.

When the day was done and the four other members returned for the final meeting, Cloud, Leon and Tidus all found three separate sheets of tabulation, labelled Sweet As Sugar on the top of it. Cloud's had the lead role, Tidus', as usual, had the bass, whilst Leon had the solo music attached to his. Apart from that, there was a small note by Sora to his fellow members, explaining his lack of appearance for the final meeting.

It read:

_Sorry guys, I really had to run, there was an emergency call by Riku about my apartment. You probably have got the new sheets of music for an idea. I was practising on your backup equip. so don't hate me for it but I got you the tabs for what I made. Also attached to the back is your back up vocals, and attached to this is the actual lyrics._

_Enjoy,_

_Sora_

Leon flipped over the page to find, very scribbled and messed up lyrics, but luckily for the band, Sora crossed out his mistakes and labelled the verses and choruses appropriately leaving the song the way he envisioned it. As the band looked over the notes they had to smirk.

Typical Sora…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo: Well again it's a shorty…

Molokai: Much like you…

Leo: Keep that up and we're not doing it tonight.

Molokai: -:whimpers:-

Leo: That's what I thought, but yea as I said last chapter, these are gonna be short ones, because I'm building up to the climax of the story which none of you will expect… mwhahaha… anyways please review I'd love to hear what you have to say…

Molokai: Do I still get some?

Leo: …….. why not….

Molokai: YES!


	10. Where all the new beginnings :Pt One:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts, but I did just get a laptop into my room! SCORE!

Leo: Yes I did just get a laptop into my room, so now I don't have to always use the computer that's in the wide open area…

Molokai: Not for anything that you guys are thinking of, it's just that Leo's family doesn't fully support him writing anything yaoi related or anything like that…

Leo: Yea, also not to mention that my sister told me that I should write anything yaoi, unless I was gay… which I am, almost… it's just my family still insist that I'm not gay, but in fact I'm just pretending to be it because it's cool… which is really stupid… Well that's my ranting over, let's get on with the fic…

**Chapter Ten – Where all the new beginnings end**

For the members of Red Nocturne, they spent most of their time for the past eight weeks looking at different riffs and rhythms that they could use. As well as variations of Sora's voice to make it sound more punkish than it normally is, which was a mixture between rock and a ballad.

Even though the band was having great success in developing song ideas for their next album, Sora was having trouble with some of his inner demons that were re-emerging from deep with his heart.

It seemed like every night, he kept having the same dream over and over again. His eyes would close and he would drift off into a slumber, only to have the same person appear before him. Standing with his silk like hair blowing across his eyes, that were transfixed on where the singer was standing, forever gazing directly through him.

"Sora…" The person's mouth moved, but the sound came from within Sora's own heart, which echoed the voice around his whole body causing him to drop down to his knees. Each time, he tried to block his ears, but that only made the monosyllable voice echo even louder, burying itself deeper and deeper into his heart, his very soul. When the pressure became too much to withhold, Sora would let out a piercing scream…

"WHY!" Sora's voice would echo in his own head, waking him up, as he actually screamed, getting his silver-haired lover to awaken as well, to try and comfort the now shaking singer from his continuing nightmare that seemed to forever haunt him.

For five straight days this has happened, and both the band and Riku decided that only one thing can be done to help Sora through his crisis.

"Sora, you need to speak with him…" Was all that was said, and was all that needed to be said from either the band or Riku. Instantly, Sora seemed to tense at the idea and immediately began to think of excuses to try and squirm his way out of seeing his hometown, and his old friend. But the same result ended from all of this, which normally started with the band asking why he didn't want to do it, and ending with Sora breaking out in tears. But eventually, Sora caved into both his band's and his lover's pressure and he booked a flight for both him and Riku to his hometown.

Which is where we are at the moment, as Riku and Sora are about to board the plane…

"Boarding for Central City is now open, if you would please make your way to terminal 23, and have your tickets ready, thank you." The announcer's voice echoed through out the west wing of the Hearts Vale domestic airport. The announcement brought even more dread into Sora's mind, but luckily Riku was there to support him, and to calm the singer down, whilst they boarded the plane. (AN: I'm making Sora sound like he has a fear of flying… it's not that he's afraid of flying, it's just his unfortunate luck that places him to have to fly everywhere he DOESN'T want to go…)

What made matters worse for Sora, was that most people kind of recognised him as being the front man for Red Nocturne, which brought some unwanted attention his way. Luckily for him, Riku had a plan, which consisted of Sora dressing up in a thick trenchcoat and dark glasses and a backwards black cap. Surprisingly enough, it was very effective as he wasn't recognised for the rest of their flight, which was considerably short for the both of them, even though the in-flight movie was boring them to hell's end.

Exactly two and a half hours after take off from Hearts Vale's terminal, the plane arrived at Central City domestic terminal, which Sora and Riku slowly walked out onto.

For Sora, it felt like his hometown, but in a way it had a different aura surrounding it. The domestic terminal for one was brighter and more expansive than he remembered it. Well it has been almost four and a half years since Sora actually left this city, and of course, production cannot wait for one individual, especially for one, who vowed he would never return to the place.

However, as soon as the couple picked up their luggage from the retrieval system and headed outside, the singer was met by the familiar sights and sounds that reminded him more of home than anything else in his life. The first thing that he felt was the strong humidity that kicked in the second that the automatic door opened, allowing the heat to enter into the relatively cool building. That was one thing Sora knew that would never change, and he was forever grateful for it, unlike Riku who couldn't believe the heat.

That was one of Sora's benefits from growing up in a tropical city like Central City, is that he could stand the long, hot and humid days, with no rain for three weeks and the scorching temperatures that would feel like you were in the middle of a Dutch over. It also made you sweat like no end, making your arms stick together and you clothes permanently stuck to your body. (AN: A common misperception of tropical towns is that they always rain, and that's definitely not the case. It CAN rain for ages, but also, they are more prone to droughts than any other region in the world… (Again I'm from a tropical city, and we had rain only once every four weeks))

"Um, Sora okay I know you're used to these kinds of temperatures, but could we please get to a hotel because I'm seriously dying out here…" Riku trailed off, nudging Sora in the sides to get his attention away from his small daydream.

"Sorry Riku, I can't believe how much things have stayed the same over such a long period of time. So what hotel do you want? There's a beautiful one by the strand which is air conditioned by the way, or do you want one, more in a remote location…" Sora trailed off about every single hotel there was in the vicinity as he hailed a cab. "So what do you think Riku?"

"Okay, I think you know way to much of this place for your own good… and two, I'd love to have a proper view of a beach setting, so we'll go to the strand hotel… what's it called?"

"Surprisingly enough the Strand Hotel…"

"What's the possibility?" Riku joked as they climbed in and set off for their relatively short journey to the hotel, with Sora gazing admiringly at his hometown as they travelled, pointing out some of the features about the city, which hardly anyone else would know about the city.

(AN: Okay, about the Strand Hotel, I do not own the name, it is actually the name of the hotel in my hometown, so yea… please don't hurt me…)

The minute they reached the hotel, Riku grabbed all of their bags and entered the air conditioned hallway with a sigh of pleasure to be out of the humidity. This received strange looks from both the taxi cab driver and the hotel clerks that we serving at the front desk at the present time.

"Obviously this is his first experience of actual heat before?" The cab driver asked Sora as he paid for the fare and gave a medium size tip as well.

"Yea, he can't get used to the humidity yet, it might take him a while." Sora said smiling as he entered the hotel shortly after and arranged a room for him and Riku, who was currently stealing the cool air from the air conditioner due to his face planted almost right against the ducts of the fan.

The reached their room, which had a beautiful view of the beach, which reflected the beautiful sky, turning it into a deep sapphire blue colour, matching Sora's eyes, which seemed to sparkle along with the water's reflection. Riku looked at Sora, who continued to gaze intently at the water line, and especially the small island that could be seen upon the horizon.

"Wow…" Riku said as he looked at Sora's eyes as it continued to sparkle even though he now turned his attention to Riku.

"What is it?" Sora innocently tilted his head to the side as he spoke, making him seem even cuter and innocent than ever before.

At that moment, Riku gave into the small temptation that was his lover's lips as he softly pushed his upon Sora's slightly open ones, for a light but passionate kiss between the two. When Riku slowly pulled away, Sora seemed to lose his balance and rested his head against his lover's chest, whose arms found their way around the smaller male's back, in a tight but comforting hold, the two lover's attentions now turned back over the pristine beach view that lay in front of them.

'Wow, Sora is really peaceful and extremely happy here. I never knew that he had this innocent side to him before…' Riku thought as he slightly rested his head against Sora's, letting the singer's soft hair cushion itself from the other's head. 'I think Sora would be better of living here than where he does know, I mean, there he was work commitments, band meetings, song writing, his parents still breathing down his neck, even though he's officially allowed to make his own decisions, repeated phone calls from those parents and his other family member… heck, I can't stand what he has to do…'

After a few more minutes of peaceful and quiet daydreams whilst looking over their waterfront view, the two of them went to work doing what they originally came here to do. And that was to find Sora's old best friend, so he could confront his own inner demons and finally, well more hopefully, live happily.

This meant that the two of them looked over the three phone books that were available in their room, and at the front desk as the looked over, not only the city residence, but as well as the small towns that surrounded the area, which covered about a 200 kilometre radius from the outskirts of the city itself. Eventually they found four names that had the same last name for who they were looking for, and they decided to call them and see if they have the right person or not.

If life wasn't cruel enough, the first three names were incorrect, and for an even more ironic twist, they couldn't get a hold of the fourth name.

"Well what do you think Sora?" Riku asked on their bed as he watched his lover place down the telephone receiver with a sigh, after his fifth attempt in calling the person's house that afternoon.

"Well, I think we could gamble by going to that house and seeing if he does live there… if he doesn't then we're wasting our time, so we use the rest of the week and a half to relax, and I could show you around the major spots of the city."

"You know what Sora?" This comment made the singer look at his lover out of interest. "That's the best idea I've ever heard."

So they set off for the house that the fourth name resided in, which Sora knew due to his amazing in depth knowledge about the city, and not to mention that he knew all of the short cuts as well, which irritated the taxi driver, who began to complain about Sora being a back seat driver. After the drive which lasted about twenty minutes from the hotel, they arrived at their destination.

Sora slowly got out of the cab and looked at the house, and with a small and elongated breath and walked up the driveway that led to the front door of the house. The singer raised his fist to the door and knocked on the wooden frame of the doorway.

It wasn't long until the knock was answered by a girl, with snow like blonde hair and a white top and navy blue jeans on. Instantly Sora's mouth opened as he realised who was at the door of the house, and he tried his best to keep his composure.

"Hello, can I help you?" The girl's voice echoed around Sora's head as his mind raced about who was there in front of him.

"Namine?" Sora spoke, causing the girl to take a step back out of suspicion over what Sora just said.

"How'd you know my name?"

"Namine… It's me… Sora…"

The girl's mouth slowly opened as she looked over Sora and small glints of tears started to appear on the corner of her eyes as she leapt onto Sora, giving the singer a small and emotion filled hug. Sora slowly wrapped his arms around Namine for a small hug as she started to cry onto his shoulder.

"God Sora it's been so long." The blonde girl cried into the singer's shoulder, who still hugged her tightly, beginning to rub her back in small circles for comfort.

"I know it's been long… too long…" Sora said trying to hold back his own tears.

Riku on the other hand was standing at the side, looking on at the event that was unfolding before him, and he couldn't help but feel the sombre but content mood that was being portrayed through this moment. It wasn't before long that Namine let herself off of Sora and looked at Riku with a small hint of curiosity spread across her face.

"Who's he Sora?" She asked giving a small flick of her right thumb in Riku's direction, getting the other to raise his eyebrow at the motion, but he let it slip for now.

"Oh, that's why I'm here, I wanted to speak with your brother Namine… I wanted to talk to him, but since you're here, I suppose I can tell you as well maybe…" Sora said, scratching the back of his head with his hand as he explained the situation that he was in at the moment.

"Oh, well he won't be here for another half an hour, but come in, do tell all Sora, don't leave me in the dark."

"Oh, so your Sora's best friend sister… okay it makes sense now." Riku said, putting the pieces together.

"It took you that long to realise that, jeez…" Namine said as she walked inside, her back towards Riku, who was giving a small glare at the girl, before Sora told Riku to calm down, as she always acted like that to people, especially when they say stupid comments like he just did.

Sora and Riku entered the house and sat down on the couch as Namine gave them both a glass of coke before sitting herself down with one as well. They spent the best half of the waiting time in awkward silence, unsure of who was supposed to start the conversation, and about what in particular, until Namine couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"So Sora, I've heard that you've done pretty well for yourself." The blonde girl stated as she took a sip from her glass before settling it down onto the small coffee table in front of the three of them.

"And yet you still didn't know who I was, or am now." Sora said with a small smirk on his face as he took a gulp of the coke, getting a small laugh from Namine.

"Well it's not everyday that a celebrity, nay, an old friend who's become a celebrity, arrives at your door, with a completely different look, and obviously in disguise." Namine said pointing at Sora's outfit, which hadn't changed due to his want of privacy.

"Yea, what else was I to do though? Besides Riku said it would be perfect for me, and I kinda agreed with him." Sora said giving a small flick of his head towards his lover's direction, getting a small smirk from Namine.

"Ah, lovers can be so close can't they?"

At that moment, Riku nearly choked on his drink, which he was in the middle of actually drinking, and Sora took a small gasp before helping Riku regain his breath, both really shocked that she knew about them. So out of instinct, both males asked how she knew.

"Oh it was quite simple. Ever since I knew you Sora, I could tell you swung that way… well when I was old enough to figure out that sort of things."

"I always knew that you could read me like a book, unlike your brother who's as clueless as a sheep stuck in a pen if you ask me." Sora said with a small giggle, similar to Namine who followed the same suit.

"Yea he can be really naïve when he wants to be, but he's a decent person, but I don't need to explain that to you right…" Namine cut herself off when she heard the scratching of tires on the small pebbles and she looked outside to see a small black sedan just outside the doorway. "Quick, Sora put your glasses back on. I think we can surprise him even more."

Sora did as he was told and placed his glasses back on over his eyes and the three just started to make some casual conversation as a blonde haired male, the same colours as Namine's, entered into the house and stared, mainly at Sora and Riku with raised eyebrows.

Instantly Sora's heart beat raised and his mouth dried as he looked at the male through his tinted glasses. His face was sturdy and chiselled, a sign of youthfulness still in his cheeks and his eyes, similar to his also stared at him, giving Sora chills down his spine. Even his body was how Sora last remembered it. It was like a swimmers body, with some muscles, but not too muscular, and not a sign of fat apparent from where Sora was sitting.

"Namine, who are these people?" The male asked, sending even more tingles down Sora's spine as the person's voice brought up deep memories from within Sora.

"You mean you don't recognise them?" Namine innocently asked as she looked at her brother, who kept looking directly at Sora, never breaking his glance away, even when replying to his sister's question.

"Well… no I don't know them, honestly… if this is some kind of trick Namine, then it's of a poor taste, sis."

"Well, that's a shame, I'm sure the person you're looking at would be heartbroken… Roxas." Namine purposely left a pause before saying her brother's name giving Sora the hint to raise his glasses and look at Roxas, properly, for the first time in four and a half years.

Roxas gasped as he looked into the sapphire blue eyes of the male in front of him, memories from his childhood came back to him instantly. Him and the other person, who held the same eyes as him, who had everything in common with each other. The person that could almost pass as his own identical twin, well except the hair and athletic abilities. His best friend…

Roxas' breath was still in his throat as he tried to speak. "Sora?"

"Yea, it's me Roxas…" Sora had to stop the tears welling up in his own eyes as he stood up from his position on the lounge room couch, looking at his best friend's eyes, directly eye level with each other.

In the moment, both males were captured in a moment, where neither moved, nor breathed as they felt their memories combine into one, their lives seemed to stop for that instance as they reconnected their relationship in that one instance. As soon as it passed they both simultaneously gave the other person a tight hug. For Sora, he couldn't hold his tears anymore as he started to cry onto Roxas' shoulder, who began to soothe the other male almost immediately out of instinct.

After a few more seconds hugging each other like brothers, Sora pulled away and looked straight back into Roxas' eyes, parting his lips in one simple statement that would probably make or break his close relationship…

"Roxas… I need to tell you something."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo: Well there you guys go, I've been swamped with assignments left, right and centre so I've had to do them, so I've got this done the night before my English assessment, because I can't be bothered studying anymore…

Molokai: Which also leads to him failing because he's more interesting in these stories than his actual assessments.

Leo: Anyways… I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you would please review it would be really great… oh and I was so tempted to place Passion by Utada Hikaru in their when Sora and Roxas' eyes met (due to my love for the song) but I thought I'd bring in a couple of chapters for you guys that didn't have a song in it...


	11. Where all the new beginnings :Pt Two:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Kingdom Hearts and it's characters, they belong to Squaresoft and Disney Interactive, and anything I do with them are a figment of my imagination… that means if you are reading this, you are a figment of my imagination and I'm ordering you to get out of my head (joking)

Leo: I'm starting the second last chapter of Solo Voice… it's so sad…

Molokai: Yea, but on the plus side we get to work on our fanfics once this is done, so in the end it's a win / win situation…

Leo: Yea, well let's go on with it shall we?

**Chapter 11 – Where all the new beginnings end (Part Two)**

Riku and Namine's eyes were wide in shock as Sora clutched his now aching left cheek, which was struck by the right hand of Roxas, whose eyes was now coloured red with fury. Sora was down on one knee in shock, despair, anger and misery all rolled into one emotion.

"Why… WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TURN TO ONE OF THEM?" Roxas screamed as he kicked into the ribs of Sora, who was now in tears about the insults and the torture that his peroxide blonde haired friend was dealing to him.

Namine and Riku instantly went into action as the girl held back her enraged brother, whilst the singer's lover helped him to his feet. Riku quickly carried Sora out to the road where they hailed a nearby cab, their footsteps quickly followed by Namine, who managed to calm her brother down slightly before rushing off the help Sora immediately. However, Sora wouldn't talk to anyone as the cab began to pull away from the house, leaving behind the memories that were under a lot of pain and torture over the current episode that just unfolded.

The silver haired male tended to Sora's wounds which consisted of a gash above the singer's right eyebrow, a couple of bruises to his cheeks and ribs, which were probably broken due to the kicks received, and a sprained wrist, from trying to stop the onslaught that he was dealt.

"Gods Sora, I'm so sorry…" Riku said as he gave a small kiss to his lover's lips, but there wasn't any reply from Sora. No emotion was in the male's eyes, nor any movement as the singer stared off into the lush environment that they were now entering into.

"I told you… I fucking told you this would happen…" Sora trailed off as he stared at the landscape. His tears were enough words as they continued to fall from his sapphire blue eyes onto his black jeans making small splotches on the material.

"Sora…" Riku couldn't think of the words to comfort him, so all he could do was hug the ex-brunette who gave no emotion back into it. Instead, he just sat limp in his lover's arms as he kept picturing the look on Roxas' face as he kept throwing punches, one after the other into him.

Sora couldn't muster the strength to break out of Riku's grip, and he didn't want to either. All he wanted to do is lay in a solid state and wait for time to kill him off from the world, even if it meant waiting for ages for it to happen, or whether he did it himself he couldn't care anymore. For the singer, he just lost all hope in life, all hope in people, all hope in himself…

The two of them arrived at their hotel in silence, and packed up their clothes and all of that for the early arrival home. Riku decided that it probably would be best for his love to get home and probably attempt to shake off this experience. The thing he really needs most would be to talk to Leon or himself so he could try and overcome this whole ordeal. And a quick drive back to the airport saw this happening a lot quicker than anyone probably would have anticipated. For this whole entire time, Sora remained completely silent, he hardly even made a sound when he breathed.

Riku quickly rearranged their flight tickets and paid the fee of the renewal of their tickets went back to his love, who was in the nearby café drinking down a coke to soothe himself. The silver haired male ordered himself the same as Sora, a coke and chips, and sat down next to Sora, trying to comfort him as best as he could.

What made matters worse, if they could possibly become any worse, was when a really depressive song began to play in the background of the café, and which Sora began to sing along to it, whilst taking occasional chips from his plate, or taking a few sips of his drink.

(AN: This song is Monsters by Something for Kate, I don't own this song, though I wish I did, cause it's a good song)

_I was hanging upside down from the overpass  
Waiting to discover something about the world  
I couldn't get with the program  
And I couldn't listen to them  
It was like trying to think in reverse  
And I don't want to slide into apathy  
And I don't want to die in captivity  
But these monsters follow me around  
Hunting me down, trying to wipe me out_

Wipe me out  
Wipe me out  
Wipe me out

I was hiding away under water  
Waiting for distance and buying some time  
Trying to be two hundred thousand years younger  
So I could excuse myself from humankind  
'Cause I don't want to be a container  
Or a bastard with a ten page disclaimer  
But these monsters spin me around  
Get me down, just try and shut me out

Shut me out  
Shut me out  
Shut me out

Hold it in your head  
Hold it in your head  
Hold it in your head

Believe and make believe and make believe

(Shut me out) I was hiding away under water  
(Shut me out) Waiting for distance, waiting for time  
(Shut me out) And I don't want to slide into apathy  
(Shut me out) And I don't want to live in captivity

_Shut me out…_

_Shut me out…_

_Shut me out…_

Riku gave a little sigh as he heard Sora's majestic voice sing softly throughout the entire song, each word dipped in the pain and suffering that he was in at the moment.

However, a message about their plane snapped both males out of their own trances as they headed towards their boarding gates in order to catch their plane back to Hearts Vale, where, for Riku's sake, Sora would hopefully get better…

On the plane ride back, Sora sat quietly, listening to some music that they had on the in-flight services, whilst Riku looked over his lover with fear and with worry. Riku knew Sora would never forget this day til the day he dies, and knowing Sora, he would try and make sure that happened as quickly as possible to prevent anything worse to happen to him.

Touching down in Hearts Vale, Riku quickly called up Leon for an emergency band meeting, much to the surprise of the guitarist, but he managed to call the other band members up and get them to come along as well. However, they would exclude Sora from this meeting as he needed to time to sleep over the events of the two days.

So Riku, dropped off Sora at his apartment, and then went to Cloud's place for the emergency meeting that immediately started as soon as the singer's lover arrived. Almost instantly the questions started to fire at him.

"What happened?" Tidus asked, soon to be followed by Cloud.

"Why weren't you there the entire two week?"

"More importantly, what happened to Sora?" Leon asked looking straight at Riku, who gave the fifth sigh of the day as he began.

"Well we arrived at Central City easily enough, and then we caught a cab to the hotel near the beach, which Sora recommended. Then we went straight to work finding Roxas to Sora's request as usual. We tried for a couple of hours to find his last name, and then we found one that seemed to be right. By this time it was early morning, so Sora wanted some sleep, so we decided to leave it to the afternoon. (AN: I left that bit out last chapter by the way…) So by the afternoon, we arrived at this house and were greeted by Namine…"

"Who's Namine" Tidus interrupted, who was soon on his arse due to a flying pillow that struck him in the face by Yuffie.

"Thanks Yuffie. Namine is Roxas' sister, who knew that us two were together, but she insisted to wait up for Roxas, who would come any time soon, and ironically after she said that, Roxas' car pulled up in their driveway. Unfortunately he didn't take Sora the right way…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Cloud asked, raising his eyebrows at Riku's comments.

"Well… he kind of… beat him up because of his sexual preference…"

The entire room went quiet after that statement. Yuffie and Cloud were in shock, Leon continued to rest himself against one of the walls as he usually did, but even he emitted an aura of confusion from himself, and Tidus was sitting there in silence, not really knowing what to say.

"So how's Sora taking it?" Leon spoke as he joined the rest of the group, by sitting next to Riku, intent on knowing the answer.

"Not well, he hasn't said a word, and when he did it was saying that he knew that this would happen, either that or he would sing a really depressive song." Riku dropped his head in defeat, knowing too well how Sora was at the moment, and also knowing that Leon was the only person to be able to read people like books.

"That's not all…" Leon stated as he looked at the silver haired person over.

"I've got a feeling that Sora may commit suicide…"

"WHAT!" Cloud, Yuffie and Tidus both yelled out in chorus at Riku's statement, while Leon just looked at Riku with concerned eyes, knowing that he spoke nothing but the truth on that one.

"I'm being serious, I could see the hurt in him and it wasn't shallow… it was deeper than I could imagine. I could see his heart in his eyes, and I could also see how it was split in two by what happened." The singer's boyfriend said, tears nearly beginning to flow from his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He needed to be strong for Sora and the rest of his band.

For the rest of the afternoon and into the night, the band and Riku talked about strategies to try and alleviate Sora's depression, which wouldn't be easy. Once they had a plan, they broke for the night and headed their own ways. Riku needed to get back to Sora as soon as physically possible, knowing what Sora could do by himself.

At his lover's apartment, Riku was relieved to find Sora sound asleep in his bed, but to be cautious, Riku checked for any wounds that he could have made while he was alone. Fortunately there were none that were apparent, meaning that Riku could peacefully sleep with Sora by his side for the night, without any worry…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo: Well that's it for the second last chapter… the climax is coming to its peak next chapter… so please review and stay in touch, because the next chapter is coming really soon…


	12. Finale

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because seriously… me… own KH… get real…

Leo: I can't believe it… it's the final chapter…

Molokai: Wow… then you get to finish your other works, like Tortured Soul and I'm Not Gay…

Leo: Yea, so you guys can look forward to seeing the updates to those ones pretty soon… and now let's go to the finale of this story… and considering that it is the final chapter there won't be any final comments by me at the bottom of the page… so please read and review…

**Chapter 12 – Finale**

The band's plan was to keep Sora under constant supervision, wherever possible, meaning that he was kept under 18 hour constant surveillance by any one member of the band or by Riku. The other six hours were for everyone, including Sora, to have some sleep so they could recharge for the next day, where it happened over and over again.

This went on for a couple of weeks, where the band managed to finish their second album, with some killer new songs made by Sora, and it also included some of their earlier works that Sora made such as Sweet as Sugar and the acoustic song that Sora was singing, while Leon was eavesdropping whilst they were in Destiny City called Feeling a Moment.

With their latest album soon to be released, the band went on to make videos to whatever the producer thought would be the best songs for the mainstream public. So instinctively they went back to the place where they had their other videos done to begin with, right where their first video was recorded, edited and made into a hit. When the band got out of their bus, it felt… right.

There they spent an entire day shooting for one of their hits, which was all that they decided to do so far, as the prepared themselves for the big release of their second album. This required the entire band to be present at one of the leading music stores for special signings and a special discussion that their label insisted that they had, much to the band's displeasure.

So the band were currently retiring to their own places for the rest before the big release day for them, and of course, Riku was carefully looking over Sora making sure that he wasn't doing anything stupid. But for the fourth time that night alone, Riku found that Sora was quiet, calm and very peaceful, as he lay in the bed, looking up at the ceiling in a feign interest trying to sleep.

"Sora?" Riku questioned, slightly nudging his love in the side to get his attention, which he quickly got by the ex-brunette.

"Yea, what is it Riku?" Sora lightly spoke, his voice rich with love and compassion, that the other male quickly noticed.

"You alright?"

"Yea, just can't get to sleep that's all…" Sora trailed off as he went back to looking at the strange discolouring of the room of his apartment, probably caused by the upstairs neighbour, who normally ignored or hated the singer.

Riku smiled and gave his lover a quick peck on the lips before wrapping his arms around Sora and pulling him in close. The silver haired male then rested his head against Sora's, receiving an intoxicating smell of berry that was normally in the singers shampoo and conditioner that he always used. The smell lingered on Riku's nose which made him burying himself into Sora's head, if it were possible, to try and keep that tingling sensation within him.

"Riku…" Sora moaned a little as nuzzled himself into his lover's chest, hearing the small beats of the other's heart. The repeated beating and his extreme comfort within the arms of Riku started to make the singer drowsy, becoming filled as a wave of contentment rushed through him dragging him off to sleep.

The next morning, Riku awoke to find his arms empty and the sounds of rushing water coming from the bathroom area. Just as a precaution Riku slowly entered the room to find Sora quietly showering, and luckily for Riku and his control over his "urges" he was blocked by the cloud of moisture flowing from the tops of the shower area, as well as the fogged up screen door.

"Riku are you spying on me?" Sora coolly asked, with his back facing Riku, causing the other to jump slightly where he was.

"N…No Sora… what makes you think that?" Riku answered slightly scratching the back of his head, muttering out an answer.

"Let's see… one you entered the room and looked at me… two, you're still here… and three…" Sora turned around and opened up the door and looked at Riku, whilst hiding himself behind some of the glass, "you're looking straight at me with a scarlet blush right across your face…" Sora gave a small laugh as Riku's face turned the same colour as that of a tomato at Sora's comments.

"Well can I join you?" Riku slyly asked, taking off his shirt and pants slowly, not letting no be an answer for his love.

"Obviously, considering that you are taking off your clothes… hey!" Sora squealed a little as Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, and closed the door, making sure that no one else could see them, if the intruded.

Riku started giving small kisses on Sora's shoulder blades, which soon turned into small nips and licks. Each time Riku slowly closed his teeth around Sora's skin, the younger male gave a small gasp and moaned, once the other's tongue touched the surface. With each moan that Sora gave, it enticed Riku to go further, giving himself into his sexual needs.

Sora gave a quiet, but apparent moan once Riku's hands reach the other's thighs, gently stroking the insides of them, causing the younger to fall limp against Riku's grip, making him completely manipulated.

"Riku, stop…" Sora struggled to get those words out, considering that he was enjoying it as much as his lover was.

"Why?" Riku question pulling his arms away from Sora, holding his hips instead

"Because by the clock on the wall, we're not even dressed yet, and we're supposed to be at the store in twenty minutes."

"So?"

"The store is a twenty minute drive from here…"

Both men hurried to get properly showered and dressed and began to head out of Sora's apartment before the younger male quickly told Riku to wait as he did one small thing before they left. This small thing that he wanted to do actually took five or so minutes, earning him a quizzical look from the other male, only for him to dismiss it as the hurried towards their car and drove off.

Exactly twenty minutes since they left their apartment, they entered the store to find their label producer managing to hold off the crowd that were anxious to see the band and get their new album. Seeing this sight, the two snuck in through the back door and caught up with the rest of the band, who immediately got on both of their cases about their tardiness to this event, earning a bunch of apologises from Riku who took the blame for this occurrence.

However, since they weren't that late, their wasn't any major rioting going on, and within minutes the iron gates that closed the shop lifted, allowing the hoard of fans to bombard the band as they started to sign the albums that were being purchased by these people. Whilst the first ten minutes were hectic as multitudes of albums were pushed under their noses for them to sign, the action settled down as security managed for the fans to line up and actually orderly proceed towards the band members who individually signed those albums, giving it back to the fan who normally stared at the front cover in shock.

However, for the most part, Sora kept looking at the time on the wall, not that he was disinterested in signing a bunch of albums for his fans, he just kept watching the seconds ticking over. Out of the corner of his eye, Leon saw this, whilst signing album after album, determined to find out what was going through the singer's mind.

Finally lunchtime came, and the band members were able to take a break to go and grab something to eat in the mall, whilst able to dodge the mass of people that were eager to approach them for autographs and that. They all ordered from the nearest shop and brought back their lunch to their signing desks where they all started to talk about the hype of their next album, and how that would great for them if it were able to spread overseas. Heck, even Sora was involved in the conversation, which Leon noticed, and he stopped looking at that infernal clock on the wall that seemed to be stuck at nine in the morning.

Once the food was finished, the band was slightly relieved to hear that they had an hour and a half to do whatever they pleased before the final session of signing before the interviews with some select members of the press.

"Sorry guys, I really need to go…" Sora said hastily as he raced into the nearby bathroom to attend his needs. Everyone noticed the speed of Sora's exit, but they all shrugged their shoulders and went back to discussing the possible future of the band and themselves as artists as well.

However, their interests on Sora's whereabouts were raised as they looked at their watches to find that the singer had been missing now for an hour, considering that their conversation was very long. Leon decided to look around some areas of the centre to see if he went window shopping, whilst Riku went to search the bathrooms… just in case.

For Riku, once he stepped foot inside that room, it was if time itself slowed down…

He noticed a distinct smell of fresh blood in the air, and small blotches of the red liquid trailing along the ground. His eyes widened thinking about Sora and his normal tendencies, and raced to where the trail led…

And when he laid his eyes upon the end of the trail, it felt as if the entire world was about to crash down around him. His heart had stopped beating for a few seconds as he looked at the scene in front of him.

There, huddled into the hidden corner of the pristine white bathroom was Sora. His eyes were slightly gazed, and his lips parted as he slowly drew in much needed breaths. He was breathing heavily due to two horizontal slits on his wrists, draining away his blood, which was trailing off towards the exit of the bathroom.

"Sora…" Riku managed to say after moments of staring at his dying boyfriend, who just sat in the corner, slowly breathing, staring at the far wall.

"I…I'm so sorry…" Tears began to fall from the corners of the singer's eyes as he attempted to stand, but realising that he's lost all strength in his arms and legs, he just collapsed back into the corner, sobbing.

Riku knew that he needed to stop the bleeding around Sora's wrists, and to get help immediately, but he couldn't leave Sora's side. Something within Riku knew that this is the way that Sora wanted to go, and he should be by his side until the very end. Caught up within his inner conflict about whether to save Sora or to be by his side, his mind was made up when he heard the door opening.

"QUICK! CALL THE AMBULANCE! NOW!" Riku yelled at whoever it was, as he grabbed Sora's nearly limp body and helped him stand as he moved his boyfriend towards the sinks in the room. There, he turned on the water and started to clean up the wounds on his wrists, only for them to continue pouring out more blood onto the younger male's arms.

"Riku… it's no use… I cut it really deep…" Sora's breathing started to get even heavier as he spoke.

"Why Sora… why?" Riku began to cry as he looked into the hazy depths of Sora's eyes.

"My will…" Sora began to speak but he started to cough up blood, cutting himself off.

"What about your will?"  
"My will… has everything… you want…t…to know…" Sora finished as he began to close his eyes, giving himself into death's clutch, but Riku had other plans.

"Sora… you are not dying on me you understand…" Riku's tears were starting flow at a rapid state down his cheeks as he felt Sora's life force drain from within his arms, slowly but surely.

"I'm…so…sorr…y… I… lo…ve…yo……" Sora never got to finish his sentence as he fell limp in Riku's arms, his sapphire eyes, turned dull and a blank stare replaced the sadness and depression that they held.

Sora… was dead…

------------------------------------------------( 2 weeks later )---------------------------------------

The lone will sat on top of Sora's old bed, it was unfolded and read by Riku to the rest of the band, who were morning the loss of their closest friend and partner. The will had described the way in which he wanted to have the funeral, which allowed his parents to commit what service they wanted.

However, there was a small letter attached to the back of the will for the band's eyes only. On it was Sora's departing gift to them, his final lyrics, which he spent most of his final days writing it for their next album, if the band ever wanted to continue on without him.

For all of them, he wrote them all separate notes about why he decided to kill himself, and gave them his final wishes and promises, as well as his hopes about their futures. For Riku, he hoped that he would be able to move on and find true love. For Leon and Yuffie, he wished them the best wedding, and left them his wedding present of two rings. For Cloud, he wished him good luck on a promising guitaring career, and Tidus received a congratulations for releasing his signature bass guitar.

The band sent two identical letters to two different locations, but the same reply came back. One was sent to Sora's family, who instantly started to arrange the funeral preparations. The other went to Namine and Roxas, who instantly replied back saying that they would be there, and give their own little speech.

When it came to the funeral, there was a grand procession into a huge chapel, with candles and wreaths placed around the coffin. The priest gave a small but heart-warming eulogy about Sora's life and how he had his own place in heaven by now. Then it came for his family to give their own speeches about Sora and then a local band played one of his songs as the casket was taken out of the chapel.

However, out of all the seats that were taken, seven people were missing.

In fact, when the coffin was taken into the back of the hearse, the car went in the completely opposite direction of the cemetery. The car did arrive at the top of a small cliff, overlooking the sea, with the sun hanging low above the horizon, casting a beautiful orange glow over the sea. On the cliff was a large cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom, and underneath it were six people.

The seventh person step out from the passenger seat when the car arrived, and help carry the coffin towards the cliff, where it was laid down gently. There, the seven people, who were the band members, Riku, Roxas and Namine, all opened up the coffin and gently picked up Sora's body and placed it onto of a small alter that they had prepared on the cliff.

The alter was surrounded by small white and purple flowers of all varieties. Once Sora was laid upon the alter, Leon grabbed one of Sora's favourite lyrics and laid them atop of him, soon followed by his classical black Les Paul guitar, that had been stripped off all of its' metal.

The seven people stood around the alter before Leon was the first to start a speech about Sora.

"Sora… I'm sorry that you thought that this was the way to go. I know you did it to stop all of the pain, and I know that you did it to stop us from hurting, and we all thank you for it. If you can hear this speech, then I hope you can understand our grief about your departure, but in the end it was your choice. I thank you for what you have done for the band, preparing us our record deal, helping us get two albums next to our names and a killer tour, the band and I appreciate it. But I think I should hand it over to a person that probably knew you better than anyone else." Leon stepped to the side to let Roxas step up to the head of the alter and gaze upon Sora's unchanged face.

"I feel like the enemy of the nation right now Sora. I overreacted about your sexuality, and I wish I could go back and change it Sora. God, I wish I could stop what I did, because in fact… I didn't mind at all. I was just so shocked that I knew you for thirteen years and to have you see me for the first time in four years to have you say that. Fuck, I was an idiot Sora…" Roxas collapsed at the alter and started to cry, "Fuck Sora, did I drive you to it? I'm so sorry…" Namine came over and helped her distressed brother to his feet as he tried to regain composure, allowing Riku to have the final speech.

"Sora, you were the only one I could consider as my true love. I know you want me to move on but I don't think I can. You were everything to me Sora…" Riku was trying to hold back the tears that were about to fall, but he couldn't. One by one, the tears started to fall from his eyes and he continued, "Sora, you were always there for me, and I never was there for you. I caused that first cut in your right arm, when I said that I loved another person and not you. I caused you to be what you became when you could have become even more… I'm sorry that I held you back… and I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong Sora." Riku lightly kissed two fingers in his right hand, then placed them on Sora's forehead.

Once Riku stepped away from the head of the alter, Leon reapproached it, this time with a small ceremonial stick. At one end was a small amount of burnable material, which he alighted and then after a small breath, he lit the alter.

As the flames spread over the alter and over Sora's body, everyone remained completely silent as the flames burnt everything they touch. It was Sora's final wish was that his family could have the funeral, but the select seven would have their own proper farewell. The band and Riku had discussed with Roxas and Namine that Sora probably would love to be in a setting like this and cremated, instead of buried in the Earth or stuck in an urn.

When they could see that their own cremation was nearly completed, Cloud took out an acoustic guitar from a nearby guitar case and started playing a small melody whilst the flames continued to flicker in the soft wind.

Whilst Cloud was playing, an amazing sight happened. Some of the cherry blossoms were swept away with the wind, creating a storm of pink petals that began to float from the tree down to the ground, though some soon eventually were swept off the cliff and onto the sea.

When the flames died down, revealing the ash remains, everyone collected a handful of the ash and stood near the edge of the cliff. They all looked out over the ocean and felt another small gust of wind on their backs scattering a few more petals from their backs as they simultaneously let go of the ashes, casting them with the petal into the ocean.

And with the wind continually upon their backs they looked over the view in front of them, each individually reflecting upon Sora and how he would appreciate this view. Leon broke the silence to give his final farewell.

"There he goes… a solo voice in the wind."

**THE END**

****


End file.
